La montagne ça vous gagne!
by Pencilcase.03
Summary: DM/HG. Après avoir regardé un film moldu, Hermione et ses amis décident de passer leurs vacances au ski. Mais entre location de ski, télésièges, pistes, patinage, etc. tout se passera-t-il comme prévu?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**  
**Je vous retrouve avec une nouvelle histoire. C'est un OS à la base mais j'ai préféré le couper**  
**en plusieurs chapitres. L'histoire ne sera pas bien longue, probablement 3 ou 4 chapitres. **

**J'ai été pas mal inspirée par le film à succès Les Bronzés font du ski. C'est un film que je trouve incroyablement drôle, et les vacances de Février arrivent bientôt (bon, d'accord, c'est pas pour tout de suite, mais je garde espoir!)  
**

**Donc voici le premier chapitre. Il est un peu court, mais c'est une sorte de prologue. **  
**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, des conseils, faire des remarques et me dire si je devrais continuer à poster la suite ou non :) Ca encourage beaucoup, et c'est plutôt rapide, donc si vous avez un moment, c'est un geste sympa à faire. Merci :) et je vous laisse à la lecture!**

**Disclamer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

- Ding, dong !

La sonnette d'un appartement londonien retentit. Une jeune fille brune, la vingtaine, les yeux chocolat, reposa un épais livre qui ressemblait davantage au genre de manuels scolaires que les élèves haïssent, et s'étira. Elle se leva de son canapé et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée.

- Coucou Mione ! s'écrièrent deux voix à l'unisson, à peine elle eut ouvert la porte

Hermione répondit à leur salut et embrassa ses deux amis. Le couple entra dans l'appartement impeccablement nettoyé de l'étudiante et cette dernière fit léviter trois tasses dans leur direction.

- Alors, Harry, tout va bien au Ministère ?

L'homme assis à droite du canapé acquiesça. Harry Potter, connus sous divers surnoms tels l'Elu ou encore le Survivant, était devenu auror après avoir vaincu le Mage Noir. Kingsley, le nouveau Ministre, avait immédiatement accepté sa candidature, et personne n'avait rien dit là-dessus. Après tout, celui qui avait sauvé la population sorcière grâce à des exploits héroïques accomplis dès l'âge de 11 ans, était forcément destiné à devenir auror: cela sonnait comme une évidence. Dès la fin de la guerre, il avait demandé Ginny Weasley en mariage. Cette dernière, assise à sa gauche, était resplendissante.

- Et toi, Hermione ? Tout va bien à la fac ?

- Oui, ça va. Mais je suis contente d'être en vacances demain.

Hermione avait, pour sa part, décidé de faire des études de Médicomagie. Elle était entrée à la faculté de médecine sorcière, où elle avait rencontré Blaise Zabinni. Ce dernier était devenu son ami assez rapidement. Innocentés par le tribunal grâce à leur coopération pendant la guerre, lui et Drago Malfoy étaient assez proches du Trio d'Or et des Gryffondors.

La sonnette retentit une seconde fois et Hermione alla ouvrir. C'était Luna et Ron. Ces deux derniers étaient en couple depuis quelques mois. Effectivement, la relation amoureuse entre Hermione et Ron n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné et ils avaient rompu très vite. Néanmoins, ils étaient toujours aussi proches.

- Coucou Mione, j'ai apporté à manger !

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Décidemment, le roux ne changerait jamais. Il entra et posa sur la table basse dix cartons de pizzas, un pack de bières et des pâtisseries. De quoi passer une bonne soirée.

- On regarde quoi cette semaine ? demanda-t-il après avoir retiré son manteau.

- Les Bronzés font du ski ! répondit Hermione en ouvrant à nouveau la porte car on avait frappé.

- Du ski ? C'est quoi ?

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'œil. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur les trois Serpentards.

- Salut Granger ! dirent-ils tous en cœur

Malgré le fait qu'ils soient devenus amis, une micro rivalité restait présente entre les Gryffons et les Serpents. L'utilisation du nom de famille était trop ancrée dans leurs habitudes pour que cela puisse changer.

Pansy entra, suivie de Blaise, qui tenait fermement sa taille. Hermione arqua un sourcil désapprobateur : il était vraiment trop macho. Blaise lui donna un coup affectif dans le dos, auquel elle répondit en le tapant sur la tête. Drago lui fit la bise doucement, la laissant inspirer son parfum mentholé. Puis il alla s'assoir avec les autres sur le large canapé de la brune. Hermione, la tête un peu retournée, se dirigea vers la télévision et inséra un DVD.

- Alors, Mione, c'est quoi le ski ?

- Un sport moldu, répondit-elle en cherchant la télécommande.

- Et ça consiste en quoi ? J'espère que c'est moins stupide que le football. Parce que regarder des gens courir derrière une balle pendant 3 heures, c'est lassant, fit Drago.

- Tu crois que t'es mieux quand t'es sur ton balai, Malfoy ? Tu ne cours pas après une balle toi peut-être ?

Des cris de protestations s'élevèrent de la totalité des invités, à l'exception de Luna et Pansy. Ils s'exclamèrent, indignés, que le Quidditch était beaucoup plus que ça : il fallait éviter les cognards, l'attrapeur devait chercher le vif d'or, et blablabla.

- Bon, ça va, j'ai compris ! s'écria la brune, alors que Blaise commençait à parler des risques du vol comparés à ceux du sol.

- Ne me compare plus jamais à un pauvre footballeur, renifla le blond.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Il était certes très beau et drôle, mais il pouvait aussi être infect par moments.

- Est-ce qu'on le regarde ce film ou pas ? fit Pansy en regardant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

Tous se calmèrent et Hermione la remercia silencieusement. Elle appuya sur « play » et le film commença. Elle alla s'assoir sur un pouf à côté du canapé et prit une part de pizza. La soirée cinéma pouvait commencer.

* * *

- Hahaha, je ne m'en remets pas ! Il est resté coincé dans le télésage ! lança Blaise, les larmes aux yeux, lorsque le film fut terminé.

- Télésiège, Blaise, corrigea machinalement celle qui avait été la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout

- Et le fil dentaire dans la raclette…heurk, je ne mangerai jamais ça, grimaça Pansy

- Ca a l'air plutôt drôle ce sport, commenta Harry

- Oui, et puis pas trop compliqué non plus, rajouta Ginny, qui était sur ses genoux.

- Détrompez-vous, ce n'est pas si facile que ça, répliqua Hermione

- T'en as déjà fait Granger ? demanda le métis

- Oui, quand j'étais plus petite. Regardez, j'ai une photo.

Elle prit une photo posée sur sa commode. On pouvait y apercevoir la brune entourée de ses deux parents. Elle devait avoir dans les dix ans. Elle portait une combinaison bleue ainsi qu'un bonnet et des gants, et était sur des skis.

La photo passa dans les mains de chacun, et ils s'extasièrent plus ou moins sur la beauté du paysage.

- Ta tenue est très sexy Granger, commenta Drago en lui rendant la photo. J'aimerais voir ce que ça donne maintenant.

- C'est comme ça que tu t'habilles si tu ne veux pas perdre tes extrémités ! grinça la brune

- Les hommes aussi portent cette combinaison ? fit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux. Enfin, c'est sur que s'ils doivent choisir entre porter cette horreur, ou perdre leur extrémité, le choix est vite fait…

Hermione le regarda quelques secondes puis, comprenant le sous-entendu, rougit brusquement en le tapant. Il s'esclaffa, et Blaise intervint :

- Hey, faites partager votre joie !

Hermione ne répondit rien et alla se resservir une pâtisserie.

- Tu devrais éviter ça, ce n'est pas très bon pour ta ligne, lui fit remarquer Malfoy

Elle se retint de lui lancer le gâteau à la figure.

- Figure-toi que, contrairement à toi, je fais du sport, comme le ski par exemple. Ca brule les graisses.

- Mouais…fit-il, en louchant sur ses fesses, imitant un air pas trop convaincu.

La brune lui lança un regard noir à faire pâlir un mort, et le petit comité rit.

- Dray, ne critique pas ses fesses. Andy les aime bien, lui ! dit Blaise

- Andy ?! s'écrièrent tous les invités, à l'exception de Blaise qui sourit, et d'Hermione qui rougit

- Ce n'est…hem…rien du tout, il est juste un peu trop…hum pas assez… bégaya-t-elle

- Explicite un peu Granger, grogna le blond

La Gryffondore se tourna vers lui, un peu intriguée par son ton cassant, mais il haussa un sourcil, signe qu'il attendait une réponse claire.

- Et bien, il est dans notre promo, à Blaise et moi. Et on est ensemble en travaux pratiques et il…

- « Oh, Hermione, tu es si intelligente ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé à mettre la mandragore avant le venin de serpent ! Tu es vraiment une formidable partenaire. » l'imita le métis, en exagérant, ce qui fit rire les autres.

- Arrête Zabini ! souffla la brune, gênée. C'est bon, il est gentil…mais un peu collant.

- « Hermione, tu viens manger avec moi ce midi ? Je sais que tu es forte en maths, et comme ça, tu pourras calculer les calories de mon repas ! »

Un éclat de rire secoua l'assemblée. Seul Drago garda un masque impassible, mais les sourcils froncés et darda la brune de son regard argenté. Celle-ci eut un rire étranglé.

- « Comme ta jupe est belle, et elle te va tellement bien. »

- Ca suffit Zabini, gronda Hermione.

- Ta jupe? Quelle jupe? La grise? Interrogea Ginny

- Oui, celle-ci ! répondit Blaise avant qu'Hermione n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Ah, tu m'étonnes qu'il louche sur tes fesses ! lança la rousse avec un clin d'œil. Ce bout de tissu ne cache pas grand-chose !

Hermione s'étouffa d'indignation. Déjà qu'elle ne mettait presque jamais de jupe !

- Arrête un peu Ginny ! Toi et Zabini vous êtes vraiment insupportables !

Elle se rassit sur son pouf et bouda jusqu'à ce que Drago, le regard sérieux, demanda :

- Tu ne voudrais pas la mettre cette jupe, un de ces jours ?

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et tous ses amis rirent à gorge déployée, sauf Harry qui regarda son ancien rival avec un œil intrigué, troublé par son air sérieux.

- Je pense qu'Hermione préfère les combinaisons de ski, murmura Luna, pensive

- C'est pourtant bien dommage Granger ! rétorqua Blaise. Je dois t'avouer que la jupe était effectivem- ouch !

Pansy venait de lui donner un violent coup dans le ventre.

- Merci de le faire taire Parkinson, il commençait vraiment à divaguer … fit Hermione.

- Bon, Mione, on va bientôt y aller, dit Ron en caressant les cheveux de Luna.

- Oui, nous aussi, ajouta Harry.

- Merci pour le film Granger, c'était sympa ! fit Pansy en se levant. Au moins on en aura appris un peu plus sur le monde moldu.

- Je pense qu'on devrait essayer le ski ! dit Blaise en rigolant.

- Toi ? Laisse moi rire mec, tu tiens à peine sur ton balai, rétorqua l'héritier Malfoy.

Une violente joute verbale s'en suivit, jusqu'au moment où Luna, de sa voix fluette, proposa doucement :

- Et si on allait tous au ski pendant les vacances ?

Tous se figèrent. C'était une idée très attirante. Pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas pensé plus tôt ?

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous & à toutes!  
Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction, et on entre un peu plus dans l'action! Il est encore un peu court, bien que plus long que le premier (qui était plutôt un prologue). Néanmoins, j'espère que vous aimerez, alors ...bonne lecture! Et si vous avez un peu de temps, merci de laisser une review! **

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**Kola: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir, et j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi ce chapitre!  
Mama: Merci pour ta review! Je vais essayer de publier environ une fois par semaine. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**

**_Diclamer: Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._**

- Pourquoi est ce qu'il est tout le temps en retard celui-là ?! se lamenta Hermione pour la cinquantième fois

Les autres membres de la petite troupe se demandèrent si elle n'allait pas se mettre à s'arracher les cheveux de désespoir.

- Ca va, Granger, le portoloin part dans…3 minutes, bredouilla Blaise

- Oui, il part dans 3 minutes et ton abruti de meilleur ami n'est toujours pas là ! Il n'est pas foutu d'arriver à l'heure, c'est pas si compliqué quand même ! Je te jure, je vais l'étriper, le démolir, le castrer, il est tout bonnement insupporta-

- Bonjour à toi aussi Granger.

Hermione sursauta brusquement. Elle se retourna et _le_ vit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! s'égosilla-t-elle

- Je viens de transplaner. Mais tes cris ont surement couvert le bruit de mon atterrissage, répliqua-t-il, amusé de la voir en colère.

- Idiot, j'avais dit 10H piles ! Pas 10H02 ! Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans-

- Je crois que le portoloin va partir sans nous si tu continues à parler tellement, ricana-t-il en empoignant son bras pour la diriger vers leur moyen de transport.

- Lâche-moi, abruti !

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit, et posa sa main sur la brosse à cheveux.

- Sérieusement, une brosse ? Est-ce que c'est ironique ? rit-il

Hermione le fusilla du regard et arrangea ses cheveux parfaitement bouclés. Il est vrai qu'elle avait fait quelques progrès à ce niveau là depuis sa sortie de Poudlard.

- Vite, c'est l'heure ! cria-t-elle

Les huit amis posèrent leur doigt sur la brosse, tout en empoignant fermement leurs bagages.

Hermione se crispa en se sentant soulevée par le nombril. Le voyage ne dura que quelques secondes mais cela fut suffisant pour donner un mal de ventre à tous les voyageurs.

Ils atterrirent dans un chalet. C'était un style très rustique. Il y avait une table en bois, de larges fauteuils de cuir marron, un feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, des plaids à carreaux un peu partout, et des tabourets.

Hermione sourit. Elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit, c'était là qu'elle passait les vacances avec ses parents lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.

- Ca change légèrement de mon manoir.

Elle se retourna et fusilla du regard le blond qui la narguait. Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses autres amis qui fouillaient un peu partout, ébahis.

- Wow, y'a la masse de neige dehors !

- C'est normal Zabini, on est à la montagne, expliqua-t-elle, comme si elle parlait à un demeuré.

La petite troupe inspecta encore quelques instants leur nouvelle demeure.

- Où sont les chambres ? interrogea Ginny, qui voulait surement poser ses dizaines de bagages.

- A la mezzanine. Il y a un escalier, suis moi.

Le chalet était en effet composé de trois chambres. Une pour les filles, une pour les garçons et une…

- Pour les petits cachottiers, chuchota Blaise à l'oreille de Pansy qui rit doucement.

- J'ai entendu Zabini, et il est hors de question que tu fasses cela ici ! grogna Hermione. La salle de bain est au rez-de-chaussée et-

- Il n'y a qu'une seule salle de bain ?! s'exclamèrent simultanément Pansy et Drago, horrifiés.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Par le caleçon de Merlin, elle était entourée de narcissiques.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment besoin de se coiffer, on portera tous des bonnets ou des casques. Et je ne parle pas du maquillage, qui est inutile puisqu'on mettra de la crème solaire.

- De la quoi ?

- Crème solaire Malfoy. C'est pour te protéger du soleil et éviter que tu deviennes aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

- Je n'appliquerai rien qui soit comédogène pour ma peau, Granger ! Il existe des sorts très efficaces contre le soleil.

- Pas contre celui de la montagne, Malfoy ! Je te conseille vivement d'appliquer de la crème. Ce n'est même pas comédogène !

Il renifla, peu convaincu. Après tout, la magie ne pouvait-elle pas tout faire ? Il fallait seulement savoir s'en servir.

- Dans le couloir de l'entrée vous trouverez un placard, et à l'intérieur, plusieurs combinaisons de ski.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Drago et Blaise ouvrirent de grands yeux.

- On a pris des joggings Granger, ça sera tout aussi efficace.

- Non Malfoy ! Ecoute, si tu comptes tout faire à ta tête, vas-y ! Mais je ne te payerai pas les soins d'hôpital !

Elle retourna en bas, pestant contre ces narcissiques sans cerveaux. Mais alors qu'elle posait le pied sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier, une main se referma sur son poignet et la fit pivoter.

- Allez Granger, sois pas fâchée. C'est les vacances.

Hermione s'étouffa d'indignation.

- Et je sais que tu aimes bien dominer et donner des ordres, comme tu le fais avec Henry en cours de potions. Alors je vais faire un effort, continua le Serpentard en lui adressant un clin d'œil

Evidemment, elle rougit mais parvint tout de même à murmurer un « Andy » afin de corriger le blond. Ce dernier, cessa brusquement de sourire.

- Henry, Andy, peu importe ! Qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire ?

La brune ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Depuis quand es-tu méprisant à ce point avec les gens que tu ne connais même pas ?

- Depuis que j'ai vu Blaise l'imiter. Ca a suffit comme description.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Andy n'est peut etre pas aussi intelligent, riche, beau, ou bien élevé que toi, mais tu n'as pas le droit de le juger aussi vite. Tu ne l'as jamais vu et-

- Alors comme ça, je suis intelligent, riche et beau ?

Elle rougit violemment et toussa, gênée. Bon, ça lui avait échappé, mais était-il obligé de se focaliser uniquement sur cette phrase ?

Lui jubilait intérieurement. Il n'en avait cure d'Andy; mais ce qu'Hermione Granger pensait de lui était bien plus intéressant.

- Enlève ton stupide sourire de ton visage.

- Non, je suis trop heureux.

Elle soupira et dégagea son poignet. On ne pouvait jamais avoir de discussion sérieuse avec les égocentriques.

- Mione, quand est ce qu'on va skier ?

C'était Harry qui avait posé cette question. Tous les yeux s'allumèrent soudainement.

- Hé bien… il faudrait déjà commencer par aller chercher les skis au magasin, ainsi que les pass.

- Les pass ?

- Ils permettent d'avoir accès aux télésièges et de monter plus haut sur la montagne, pour faire des pistes plus intéressantes. Si vous voulez, on s'habille chaudement et on sort visiter un peu et chercher les skis.

Tous acquiescèrent, impatients. Hermione s'habilla avec un gros pull de laine, un jean, une doudoune et des bottes fourrées. Quand elle revient au salon, dix minutes plus tard, elle s'attendait à voir tout le monde dans la même tenue qu'elle. Evidemment, ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces chaussures Parkinson ?!

- Ca s'appelle des escarpins, Granger. Je ne te savais pas si inculte.

- Tu comptes marcher avec des talons de 10cm dans la neige ?

- 12. Et oui, où est le problème ?

La Gryffondore se retint de se taper la tête contre le mur. Mais elle envisagea très sérieusement de le faire en voyant la tenue de Malfoy.

- Dites moi que c'est une blague…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Le bleu marine jure avec mes yeux ?

- C'est quoi ta tenue Malfoy ?!

- Oula, du calme…c'est une chemise, un jean et des mocassins.

- ET TU COMPTES TE BALADER PAR -5° EN CHEMISE ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu hurles, Granger. C'est la mauvaise période du mois ?

Hermione inspira et expira une bonne vingtaine de fois pour se calmer. Puis elle reprit.

- Ecoutez, je sais que les doudounes ne sont pas les vêtements les plus sexy. Mais il fait un froid mordant dehors. Alors, maintenant, vous allez tous mettre : un pull, un jean, une doudoune et des chaussures fourrées. Et plates ! Sans oublier le bonnet, l'écharpe et les gants, que ce soit bien clair.

Comme personne ne bougeait, trop surpris par son ton autoritaire, elle rajouta un puissant « exécution ! » qui les fit tous déguerpir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, pour la plus grande joie d'Hermione, ils étaient tous dehors, parés contre le froid. Ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin de skis, mais évidemment, durent s'arrêter en route, devant le magasin de cosmétiques pour Pansy et celui de chaussures pour Drago.

* * *

- Bonjour, bienvenue chez LocaSki. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Waah, y'a plein de planches de bois comme dans le film Granger !

Hermione voulut étrangler Blaise. Mais moment même où elle envisageait cette attirante possibilité, celui-ci se dirigea vers les skis, qu'il fit tous tomber les uns après les autres.

- Oups… fit le métis, les bras écartés et l'air idiot.

Drago, voyant qu'Hermione allait bientôt hurler, enleva sa doudoune qu'il lança sur le Survivant et, en deux temps trois mouvements, ramassa tous les skis avec une agilité et une rapidité déconcertante.

- Eh bien, quel homme…Si vous n'avez rien de prévu pendant la journée, vous pouvez venir m'assister.

Tous se retrouvèrent vers la provenance de la voix. La jeune femme blonde qui leur avait souhaitée la bienvenue dans la boutique se tenait là, dévorant des yeux l'héritier Malfoy.

Ce dernier, ayant clairement discerné son jeu de drague à deux noises, regarda la Gryffondore qui avait organisé le voyage. Remarquant son pied qui tapait nerveusement contre le sol, il colla un sourire charmeur sur son visage et s'avança vers la vendeuse. Dans son dos, Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. On ne refaisait pas un Malfoy.

- Il se trouve que je dois faire ce…sport pendant la journée. Mais dans la soirée, je n'ai rien de prévu. Peut être pourrions nous nous retrouver autour d'une tratouflette ?

La jeune blonde rit doucement en secouant ses cheveux, croyant surement qu'il essayait de faire de l'humour. Hermione, elle, ricana dédaigneusement.

- On dit « tartiflette » Malfoy. Et maintenant, je suis navrée de vous déranger mais nous devons trouver de quoi faire du ski. Et si j'en crois votre badge, c'est votre rôle.

La blonde, qui se nommait Amy, comme l'indiquait son badge rose, fronça les sourcils, mécontente que la Gryffondore interrompe son échange avec le plus bel homme de la station.

- Suivez-moi, marmonna-t-elle aux autres, tout en adressant un clin d'œil au Serpentard.

Le Serpentard s'avança vers la brunette, qui reniflait avec suffisance.

- Dis donc, elle est plutôt cool cette vendeuse non ? Je vois que mes charmes opèrent même dans le monde moldu !

- Pff, cette gourgandine n'attend que ça toute la journée. Elle est à l'affut d'hommes, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure…

Le blond ne répondit rien mais sourit largement, ce qu'Hermione remarqua. Elle leva un regard interrogateur vers lui.

- Voyons Granger, depuis quand es-tu méprisante à ce point avec les gens que tu ne connais même pas ?

Cette phrase la cloua sur place, et il ricana tout en allant rejoindre les autres, fier de son coup.

Hermione serra les poings. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre…

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! **

**Je sais, je suis horriblement en retard pour ce chapitre...Mais je manquais cruellement d'inspiration. Enfin...le voci! Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, bien qu'il soit plutôt important pour la suite de l'histoire.**

**Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en laissant une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Mama: Non, Hermione ne l'aime pas encore (elle ne sait pas qu'elle est amoureuse de lui) mais elle ressent une attirance. Néanmoins, comme c'est une histoire plutôt courte, ça risque d'arriver assez vite. A propos d'Andy...j'espère que tu seras satisfaite en lisant ce chapitre! Merci encore pour ta review.  
**

**Sara B: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira :) **

**Clo: Merci, c'est vraiment adorable! Ils ne galèreront malheureusement pas au ski dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain, tu peux compter là dessus! **

* * *

- Enfilez-la comme ceci. Et levez vous, doucement.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la blonde tenir presque amoureusement le mollet du jeune Malfoy. Mais elle se retint de sortir une remarque cinglante. Après tout, pourquoi se préoccupait-elle de ces deux là ? Elle n'en avait rien à faire. Avec cette résolution, en tête, elle se dirigea vers ses autres amis qui ne bénéficiaient pas de l'attention de la vendeuse.

- Tu y arrives Harry ?

Le Survivant, des chaussures de ski aux pieds, tentait tant bien que mal de les refermer. Il lui lança un regard un peu las, et, souriante, elle se pencha et referma ses chaussures.

- Merci Hermione. J'ai réussi à battre Voldemort, mais cette chaussure était bien plus coriace ! fit-il, en réarrangeant ses cheveux désordonnés.

- Bon, maintenant, si cette vendeuse aurait l'amabilité de nous aider, on pourrait avoir nos skis.

- On va devoir attendre encore longtemps alors, répondit Ginny, qui essayait des lunettes de soleil.

La brune patienta quelques minutes et aida Ginny à choisir une paire de lunettes. Puis, exaspérée, elle retourna voir la vendeuse qui demandait maintenant à Malfoy de fléchir ses genoux.

- Excusez-moi, lança Hermione, mais le reste du groupe aimerait aussi être aidé.

Les deux blonds se tournèrent vers elle. L'une avec un regard ennuyé, le second avec un regard moqueur.

- Vous savez, je ne suis pas la seule vendeuse du magasin. Allez donc chercher mon collègue, il saura vous conseiller, fit-elle en ajoutant un geste de la main qui signifiait clairement « bye bye ».

La Gryffondore ne répondit rien, mais toutes sortes de sorts plus terribles les uns que les autres lui vinrent à l'esprit. Se contrôlant, elle partit sans la remercier et traversa les rayons du magasin à la recherche du collègue. Arrivée au fond du magasin, près des snowboards, elle aperçut un jeune homme de dos, rangeant du matériel. Contente de l'avoir trouvé, elle s'approcha de lui, et, un immense sourire plaqué sur la figure, tapota sur son épaule. L'homme se retourna, laissant apparaitre son visage. Cheveux châtains assez longs, yeux verts, peau plutôt pâle. Hermione sursauta violemment en le reconnaissant.

- Hermione ! s'écria-t-il de sa voix aigue, les yeux brillants.

- An-Andy ! Quelle surprise… ! balbutia-t-elle, sous le choc

- C'est clair, c'est une vraie chance ! Je ne savais pas que tu passais les vacances dans cette station moldue! Et en plus, quel hasard, tu es venue dans ce magasin. Dis donc, c'est fou !

- Effectivement, c'est fou, murmura-t-elle

- J'imagine que tu as besoin d'aide, je suis donc à ton service, fit-il en s'inclinant devant elle

- Tu…Tu travailles ici ?

- Oui, seulement pendant les vacances d'hiver ! C'est vraiment génial, je bosse les après-midi mais le matin je suis libre alors je vais skier et ce genre de choses ! Tu skies aussi ? On pourrait skier ensemble, non ? Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée !

Hermione se retint de se masser les tempes. Son débit de parole anormalement élevé lui donnait la migraine.

- Es tu seule ? Ou alors avec ta famille ? J'ai toujours trouvé que le ski était un sport génial à pratiquer en famille, tu vois c'est vraiment sympa de prendre le télésiège ensemble et tout, enfin je crois que-

- Je suis ici avec des amis. Pourrais-tu nous aider ? l'interrompit-elle

- Oh oui bien sur, présente moi à tes amis, je vais tout faire pour t'aider Hermione.

Elle retourna là où tous étaient aussi sur un banc de bois, se battant toujours avec les chaussures de ski. A l'exception de Pansy, qui se limait les ongles.

- Hum, je vous présente Andy, mon partenaire en potions, qui est également vendeur ici.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Blaise laissa échapper un rire moqueur mais se reprit vite et vint serrer la main du jeune homme, manquant de trébucher avec ses chaussures.

Hermione sentit un regard pesant sur elle. Elle se tourna vers la droite et vit le Serpentard qui la fixait étrangement. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de sourire en apercevant la vendeuse qui tentait tant bien que mal d'attirer son attention. Sans adresser un regard à celle qui lui refermait les chaussures, il se dirigea vers le vendeur.

- Enchanté, Drago Malfoy.

Même en chaussures de ski vertes fluo, il ne perdait rien de sa superbe. Andy, quelque peu perturbé, serra sa main avec hésitation mais répondit tout de même.

- Enchanté Monsieur Malfoy. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, avec le procès de votre père et toute cette affaire. Honnêtement, je trouve qu'on fait bien trop de bruit à propos de ces choses là. Hermione dit souvent que les innocents ne devraient pas avoir à se justifier tellement. Je suis d'accord avec elle, elle dit souvent des choses très justes, c'est assez incroyable. Vous savez, en potions, elle fait tout et puis à la fin, me remercie quand même, alors que je n'ai même pas touché un ingrédient. Elle est si-

- Vous savez où sont les toilettes ? J'ai besoin de me recoiffer.

- Euh…au fond du magasin à droite, mais je-

- Merci bien, fit Pansy sèchement en empoignant son sac.

Après qu'elle fut partie, un silence étrange s'installa. Aucun bruit ne s'entendait jusqu'à ce que…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE !

- Oh non d'une baguette magique, je suis désolé Weaslette !

Ginny fusilla Blaise du regard, tout en se tenant le pied. Ce dernier se ratatina sur lui-même devant les regards furieux du Survivant et de Ron. En effet, le métis, en bougeant son pied, venait probablement de détruire les orteils de la rousse. Il lui avait marché sur le pied alors qu'il portait une chaussure de ski et qu'elle était en chaussettes.

- Ne bouge pas Gin', dit Hermione en s'accroupissant au niveau de sa jambe.

- Pas de risque, les os de mon pied sont surement brisés, répliqua-t-elle, rouge de douleur et de fureur.

Hermione sortit sa baguette mais, au moment où elle allait jeter le sort de guérison, un rayon vert s'abattit sur le pied de la rousse. Ce dernier devint brilla quelques secondes puis devint flasque. Il était à présent dépourvu d'os.

- Qui est l'abruti qui a lancé ce sort ?! s'écria Harry, un bâton à la main, prêt à crever l'oeil du coupable

Tout le monde se retourna vers Andy, qui poussa un couinement et tenta vainement de cacher sa baguette. Blaise se mordit le poing pour ne pas rire, et Hermione se pinça l'arête du nez.

- C'est bizarre de se tromper ainsi lorsqu'on est Médicomage, fit remarquer Luna, les yeux dans le vide. Maman avait raison de ne pas faire confiance aux médecins. Les nargoles sont bien plus efficaces.

- C'est sur que c'est peu commun! gronda l'Elu

- Bon écoutez, on va se calmer ! Je suis sure qu'Hermione connait un sort pour réparer tout ça, n'est ce pas Mione ? fit Ginny

Hermione ferma les yeux, se remémorant tous les livres qu'elle avait lu, tous les parchemins qu'elle avait noircis, tous les cours qu'elle avait écouté. Malheureusement…

- Je…je ne connais pas le sort, révéla-t-elle, elle-même choquée par son inaptitude.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux, surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'Hermione Granger ne connaissait pas la solution à un problème. Plusieurs secondes passèrent et finalement...

- Moi je le sais, fit Drago en s'accroupissant à côté d'Hermione

Harry souffla. Enfin quelqu'un qui pouvait sauver le pied de sa belle.

- Toi ?! s'exclama Hermione

- Oui, moi. Et pourtant je ne fais pas d'études de Médicomagie, dit-il en la narguant

- Pff… fit-elle en croisant les bras, la moue boudeuse

Le Serpentard la regarda avec un sourire en coin mais se retourna rapidement vers la patiente. Il dégaina sa baguette et lança un rapide sort. En dix secondes, Ginny put bouger son pied à nouveau.

- Oh merci, merci, merci !

Elle enlaça le blond tout en souriant. Ce dernier sourit aussi, mais ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

- De rien, c'était simple comme bonjour.

Il eut le droit à un grognement de la part d'Hermione en guise réponse.

- Bon, je ne voudrais pas vous presser, mais il est l'heure de diner. Alors, est ce qu'on peut rentrer ?

Le ventre de Ron gargouilla bruyamment, comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire.

* * *

- Franchement, je suis sidéré ! Comment a-t-il pu me donner des chaussures de cette couleur ?!

- Roh, ça va Zabinni, tu vas pas en faire toute une montagne.

Ron rit lui-même à son propre jeu de mots mais se reprit bien vite en voyant la mine furieuse du métis.

- Ben si ! Regarde, Drago en a des vertes, Harry et Hermione des bleues, toi et Luna des oranges et Pansy des rouges. Et moi…j'ai le droit à cet ignoble violet.

- C'est du fuchsia, chéri, dit Pansy

- Peu importe ! C'est…moche !

Blaise ne cessa de rouspéter tout le long du chemin du retour. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir écopé de chaussures de ski rose fuchsia.

- En plus, ça jure avec mon teint ! lâcha-t-il en s'effondrant dans le canapé

- Oh arrête de te plaindre. Je vais devoir mettre une combinaison, moi ! Cette chose n'est même pas esthétique ! rajouta Pansy en le rejoignant, un verre de vin dans la main gauche, une lime à ongles dans la main droite.

Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine en pestant contre ces gens qui se plaignaient h24. Elle était vraiment épuisée.

- Je peux aider ?

Elle écarquilla brusquement les yeux. Venait-elle de rêver, ou Drago Malfoy avait-il réellement proposé de l'aider pour le diner ?

- Euh…hum…tu…je… oui ! balbutia-t-elle

Il rit quelques instants avant de mettre la table. En trois coups de baguette, c'était fait. Hermione voulut faire une remarque, mais après avoir entendu Ron grogner pour la centième fois son fameux « quand est ce qu'on mange ? », elle ne put qu'approuver le geste du Serpentard. Elle fit donc léviter un grand fromage qu'elle mit au four puis découpa de nombreuses tranches de pain qu'elle grilla. Elle prépara ensuite une salade et, quelques minutes plus tard, une délicieuse odeur émanait du four.

- Pratique ce truc, fit remarquer le blond en désignant le four

- C'est la deuxième fois en dix minutes que j'ai l'impression de rêver : est ce que le grand Drago Malfoy vient de dire qu'un objet moldu est pratique ?

Il sourit légèrement mais répliqua, sur un ton sérieux :

- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne déteste pas tout ce qui se rapporte aux moldus. D'ailleurs, les moldus eux-mêmes peuvent être sympathiques, j'en suis persuadé.

- Wow, quel changement ! s'exclama Hermione, réellement étonnée à présent.

- Et oui, tu ne rêves pas. Le légitime hériter de la fortune Malfoy est dans une station de sport moldue, prêt à faire un sport moldu, vivant dans une maison de moldus et appréciant une née moldue !

Les derniers mots firent légèrement rougir Hermione, qui toussota pour cacher sa gêne. Mais bien évidemment, il n'était pas dupe.

- Pas la peine de rougir Granger. C'est normal que j'apprécie Amy, elle est adorable.

La brune faillit faire tomber la salade qu'elle faisait léviter. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas…

Il chuchota ces derniers mots à l'oreille d'Hermione. Cette question la troubla plusieurs minutes après qu'il fut parti, car elle se l'était déjà posée. Finalement, fatiguée de se triturer les méninges, elle amena le diner au salon, et fut accueillie par des exclamations de joie. Tous se mirent à table. Alors qu'ils entamaient le plat, Pansy s'écria :

- J'espère que tu n'as pas mis de fil dentaire dedans !

Tous eurent un regard horrifié pendant une demi-seconde, se remémorant le film. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua que non, elle n'avait rien mis de non-comestible dans la fondue.

- Ses parents sont dentistes, faites attention… chuchota Ron à son voisin de table, qui s'avérait être Drago

Ce dernier éclata de rire, sous le regard noir et irrité de la Gryffondore.

Néanmoins le diner se passa dans la bonne humeur, et les assiettes furent rapidement vidées. Rapidement, les amis se sentirent fatigués après cette journée riche en émotions.

- On devrait aller se coucher, une dure journée nous attend demain, fit Ginny en baillant.

Harry la prit délicatement par la taille et tous montèrent à l'étage. Seuls Hermione et Drago restèrent, afin de débarrasser.

- Tu as vraiment l'air crevée, fit-il remarquer.

- Non, tu crois ? J'ai fait la police toute la journée alors évidement que je suis fatiguée… soupira-t-elle

Il sourit un peu puis mit le dernier couteau dans le lave-vaisselle et se rapprocha d'elle.

- C'était une bonne idée d'organiser ça. Ces vacances sont sympas.

Elle sourit, plutôt contente que ça ne soit pas un échec cuisant comme elle l'appréhendait légèrement au début. Il sourit en la voyant sourire, et elle rougit, se rendant soudainement compte de sa proximité.

- On devrait aller se coucher, dit-il simplement, la sentant s'éloigner.

Elle acquiesça et ils montèrent à l'étage. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le palier de la chambre d'Hermione, des bruits plutôt suggestifs se firent entendre.

- C'est pas vrai ! grogna-t-elle

Le blond éclata de rire devant sa moue. Il était vrai que Blaise dépassait un peu les limites.

- Il va m'entendre celui-là !

- C'est bon, déstresse. Tu sais, les rapports sexuels sont des choses naturelles.

- Tu peux parler toi ! Après avoir fait l'amour avec toutes les filles de Poudlard !

- Haha, c'est faux, et tu le sais très bien. Je n'ai pas fait ça avec toutes les filles de Poudlard.

Il haussa un sourcil et elle rougit furieusement. Etait-ce le moment pour parler de ce genre de choses ? Décidant que non, elle se retourna et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

- Allez, bonne nuit, fit-elle dans l'entrebâillement

Il passa sa tête et apposa doucement ses lèvres contre sa joue.

- Bonne nuit Hermione, souffla-t-il en souriant.

La brune referma la porte, le cœur battant légèrement plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant!

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, se calmant. Puis attrapant son roman, elle se dit que cette excursion lui réserverait surement encore pas mal de surprises.

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour bonjour! **

**Je suis de retour, me revoilà ! Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée du retard et de l'absence mais...j'ai plus ou moins une raison parce que j'étais en vacances au ski :p D'ailleurs j'ai pas mal pensé à notre cher couple lorsque j'étais sur les pistes !**

**Donc, voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera apprécié. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, à laisser une critique :) **

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Sara B: ****Merci encore une fois d'avoir laissé un commentaire, ça m'a fait plaisir de te retrouver! Contente que tu aies trouvé ça drôle, je doute très fortement de mon humour donc ça me rassure :) **

**Liza M:****Ta review m'a bien fait rire! Voilà enfin la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira!**

**lalice: ****Merci pour ton soutien! Je t'aurais volontiers prévenue par mail, mais malheureusement, aucune adresse ne s'affiche dans ton message donc je ne peux pas le faire :/**

* * *

Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil pénétrèrent dans sa chambre, la Gryffondore se réveilla. Elle s'étira doucement puis sortit précautionneusement de son lit, glacé par l'air frais de ce matin d'hiver. Elle se couvrit avec un plaid et descendit. Arrivée en bas, elle trouva Ron, habillé d'un fameux pyjama tricoté par sa mère, engloutissant des tartines beurrées.

- Bjour Mione, fit-il, la bouche pleine

Elle grimaça devant les miettes étalées un peu partout sur la table, puis se prépara un thé. Alors qu'elle rajoutait une cuillère de sucre à son infusion, des pas se firent entendre.

- Bonjour Hermione, dit Harry en l'embrassant tendrement

Ginny, les yeux mi-clos, lui adressa un petit sourire, auquel elle répondit. Elle avait l'impression d'être retournée plusieurs années en arrière, lorsqu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner tous les quatre, dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Harry sembla avoir la même pensée puisqu'il lui jeta un regard malicieux.

- Hello les kids ! C'est papa ! *

La petite troupe leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Blaise descendre, torse nu, Pansy accrochée à son bras.

- Alors, on a bien dormi ? demanda-t-il

- Nous, ça peut aller. Mais nous savons tous que tu as extrêmement bien dormi en revanche, répliqua Hermione

Il rit et lui adressa un clin d'œil coquin. Ce qui lui valut une claque sur la tête de la part de sa bien-aimée. Hermione posa deux assiettes devant eux et leur proposa des viennoiseries.

- Wow, ça ne va pas bien Granger ! Des viennoiseries ? Veux-tu que je prenne une taille en une semaine ?

La Gryffondore ne répondit rien, quelque peu abasourdie.

- Heureusement que j'ai pensé à prendre mes galettes de riz à 19kcal chacune…soupira la Serpentard tout en sortant un paquet de sa poche.

Elle s'assit et grignota une minuscule galette du bout des lèvres. Ron la regarda quelques secondes, indécis, puis attrapa le pot de Nutella et se tartina la moitié de la baguette.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Luna d'arriver dans la cuisine. Elle portait un immense pyjama jaune qui s'accordait avec ses cheveux fous. Elle embrassa Ron tendrement, lui enlevant ainsi une trace de Nutella au coin de la bouche.

- Evidemment, le dernier à se réveiller est toujours le même… fit Harry

- Ne comptez pas sur lui avant 11H, ajouta Pansy. Il a le sommeil très lourd.

- C'est une vraie marmotte ! Je me rappelle dans les dortoirs, quand il ramenait une conquête, il se réveillait tard afin de lui laisser le temps de partir. Et il n'a pas changé depuis…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. A Poudlard, elle était toujours la première levée. Elle s'habillait en vitesse, attrapait un énorme livre et se dirigeait en courant dans la Grande Salle. Elle se rappelait encore de l'air frais du matin, du bois froid des bancs, de l'odeur du pain grillé et des pommes qu'elle mordait en lisant.

Après une demi-heure passée à attendre que le dernier occupant de la maison se lève, Hermione perdit patience.

- Bon, je vais le réveiller.

Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre puis déboula dans la chambre sans frapper, quelque peu essoufflée par sa course.

- On ne t'a donc pas appris la politesse Granger ? grogna une voix endormie

Elle sursauta presque. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il était réveillé.

- Pansy a dit que tu avais le sommeil très lourd.

- J'ai peut être le sommeil lourd mais j'entends encore très bien lorsque quelqu'un comme toi monte les escaliers.

Elle s'étouffa d'indignation alors qu'il sortait sa tête de l'oreiller pour lui adresser un sourire moqueur. Avisant un polochon sur sa droite, elle allait l'empoigner lorsque :

- N'y pense même pas.

- Dis, tu ne voudrais pas te rendormir quelques secondes ? grinça-t-elle

- Non. Te voir en petite tenue, les cheveux ébouriffés et énervée dès le matin ne peut que me mettre de bonne humeur pour la journée.

- Abruti, lâcha-t-elle

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa tenue. Bon, il était vrai que son court pyjama, qui était en réalité une vieille chemise de nuit de quand elle était gosse, ne couvrait pas grand-chose.

- J'aime le motif de ta nuisette. Enfin, si s'en est une.

Elle rougit et il ricana. Afficher Bambi sur sa poitrine n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée. Elle, gamine sur les bords ? Non, jamais.

- Bon, lève-toi, ordonna-t-elle

- Non, j'ai encore sommeil.

- Malfoy ! Debout !

- Supplie-moi Granger, et je le ferais.

- Dans tes rêves, idiot !

Elle se précipita sur lui et lui arracha carrément la couverture, qu'elle jeta au loin. Victorieuse, elle se retourna vers lui, l'imaginant tremblant de froid et suppliant. Mais…

- OH MERLIN ! hurla-t-elle en se mettant dos à lui, les mains sur les yeux

- Ah, je suis Merlin à présent ? demanda-t-il tout en riant

- Par pitié, couvre-toi !

- Mais c'est toi qui viens de me découvrir, petite perverse…

- Malfoy, si tu ne mets pas quelque chose dans 1 seconde, je te castre !

Il rit et se leva, faisant exprès de la frôler doucement. Elle rougit encore plus si c'était possible.

- C'est bon, je suis habillé à présent, déclara-t-il

Soupirant, elle enleva les mains de devant ses yeux pour le découvrir, torse nu, les cheveux en bataille et un minuscule boxer sur les fesses, devant elle.

- T'appelles ça « habillé » ?

- Tu préférais quand il n'y avait rien ? rétorqua-t-il

- Idiot.

- Prude.

* * *

- Pour la centième fois, Zabini, si tu ne mets pas ces chaussures je t'étrangle ! Et pareil pour toi Pansy ! Mets donc ta combinaison !

- Elle sent la moisissure. Je ne veux pas attraper une quelconque allergie.

Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne pas lancer ses skis sur eux.

- Bon, faites ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche.

Cette décision en tête, elle sortit, suivie de la troupe. Dès qu'ils mirent le pied dehors, la scène habituelle recommença : Blaise attrapa de la neige qu'il lança sur ses camarades, Ron arracha tous les stalactites qu'il trouva et Luna s'allongea sur le sol pour faire un ange dans la neige.

- Granger, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de tous les envoyer à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Mais je te connais, tu le regretterais, dit Drago, une combinaison noire sur le dos en s'avançant vers elle

Ginny éclata de rire et Harry esquissa un sourire. Hermione émit un grognement mais ne put cacher un début de sourire.

- Bon allez les gosses, on y va !

Etrangement, dès que Drago eut dit ces mots, tous se calmèrent et mirent leurs skis. Seul Blaise eut un peu de mal étant donné qu'il avait mis des baskets.

- Allez, on y va ! Si vous avez un problème, criez « Stop ! », fit Hermione, empoignant ses bâtons. Pour skier, souvenez-vous des feuilles que je vous ai passées avant notre départ. Ce n'est que de la théorie, mais c'est déjà bien. Bon, c'est parti !

Elle se retourna et descendit la petite pente qu'il y avait devant le chalet. Ainsi, elle manqua le coup d'œil horrifié que les deux Serpentard se lancèrent.

_Flash Back_

- _Surtout, lisez ces trois feuilles pour demain matin. Ce n'est pas très long mais c'est pratique. _

- _Oui, oui, Grangie, déstresse. C'est pas comme si on allait se casser les deux jambes en montants sur des morceaux de bois. _

_Seul Drago rit à cette réplique de son ami métis. Tous les autres étaient déjà plongés dans les prospectus distribués par la brune. On était à quelques heures du départ en vacances. _

- _Je sens que je vais bien rigoler en vous voyant sur les pistes vous deux, renifla-t-elle_

- _On ne rigole pas d'un Malfoy, Granger. _

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'ils ramassaient leurs affaires et se préparaient à transplaner. _

- _Pansy, tu veux venir finir la soirée ? _

- _Non, je dois être en forme demain, sinon j'aurais des cernes. Et ça enlaidirait mes nouvelles lunettes à 500 gallions. _

_Les deux amis ricanèrent légèrement puis embrassèrent tout le monde. _

- _Allez, bye ! _

- _N'oubliez pas de lire les papiers ! s'égosilla Hermione alors qu'ils franchissaient le pas de la porte_

- _T'inquiète, on le fait ce soir ! cria Blaise en descendant les escaliers, suivant Drago_

_La porte claqua. Hermione se tourna vers ses autres amis qui s'apprêtaient aussi à partir. _

- _Si tu te demandes combien il y a de chances sur 10 qu'ils lisent tes papiers, je dirais entre 0 et 0,01. _

- _Merci Parkinson, grogna Hermione_

* * *

_La boite de nuit qu'ils avaient choisie était parfaite pour draguer. Des dizaines de belles filles dansaient sur la piste, se trémoussant au rythme de la musique. L'alcool coulait à flot, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux Serpentards. _

_Après s'être resservi un cinquième verre de vodka, Drago repéra une jolie jeune fille qui s'avançait dans sa direction. Un peu pompette, il ne repoussa pas ses avances, bien qu'il ne fût pas vraiment intéressé. Le voyage au ski occupait ses pensées._

- _Alors, ça te dirait de venir chez moi ce soir ? murmura une brune aux lèvres pulpeuses_

_Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui rappelèrent la chevelure d'Hermione. Il fit non de la tête mais elle insista et l'entraina vers la sortie. Elle le plaqua contre un mur dans l'allée et commença à le tripoter. _

- _C'est quoi ça ? fit-elle en sortant des papiers froissés de sa poche_

- _Rien, j'en sais rien, répondit-il sans même les regarder._

_Elle balança les feuilles dans une bouche d'égout et continua à chercher un préservatif dans ses poches. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa braguette, la lucidité revint au blond, et il la repoussa et partit sans un mot. _

_Fin du flashback_

Tous les autres étaient partis, les uns à la suite des autres derrière Hermione. En haut de la petite pente, il ne restait plus que les deux Serpentards.

- Mec, si je me pète la jambe, c'est de ta faute.

- Oh c'est bon, c'est pas moi qui ait jeté tes papiers !

- Non, c'est juste la fille que tu as été incapable de repousser…

- Rolala, j'étais crevé et j'avais bu, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je la repousse en faisant une attaque de capoeira ? Et puis, tu n'avais qu'à pas me confier tes papiers.

- Ah c'est de ma faute là ? Non mais je rêve je-

- Quand vous avez fini, vous pourriez descendre ?!

Ils se retournèrent et regardèrent vers le bas pour apercevoir Hermione, les mains sur les hanches, furieuse. Si elle n'avait pas eu de skis, elle aurait surement tapé nerveusement du pied.

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois.

- Content de t'avoir connu, fit le blond

- Moi de même.

Drago décida de passer le premier. Après tout, il était le principal responsable de la perte des documents. Il mit ses skis parallèles et monta à l'extrémité de la pente. En bas, il voyait les autres qui le regardaient. A coup sur, il allait avoir la honte de sa vie.

- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?! gronda la Gryffondore

Il lui jeta un regard noir avant de se rappeler qu'il portait des lunettes de soleil. Puis, saisissant ses bâtons, dont il ne connaissait point l'utilité, il fit un mouvement des hanches et descendit la piste.

Rapidement, il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa vitesse. Comment stopper des skis ?

Il dévala la pente à toute vitesse, crispé comme jamais, les deux bâtons pendant à ses poignets.

- RALENTIS MALFOY ! hurla une voix

Il sentit son ski gauche se rapprocher du droit jusqu'à l'heurter. Des cris se firent entendre. Alors que ses pieds s'emmêlaient, il ferma les yeux. Une seconde plus tard, il sentait du froid sur sa peau et avait l'impression de peser une tonne. Il ouvrit les yeux : du blanc, partout. Il leva la tête. Il était dans une position étrange et surement comique vue de l'extérieur : il se trouvait sur le ventre, la face dans la neige, le corps tortillé, les pieds en l'air et un ski enlevé.

Malheureusement, ça n'était pas fini. Blaise, qui avait décidé de descendre peu après le blond, s'était cassé la figure un mètre après le haut de la pente. Il avait perdu ses skis et était tombé en avant. Il roula sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser contre son ami.

- Ouch ! Abruti ! gronda le prince des Serpentard, la tête à nouveau enfouie dans la neige.

- Je te conseille de garder la tête dans la neige. Granger remonte, et elle n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

Effectivement, il ne fallut que trente secondes à Hermione pour remonter la pente en escaliers et crier son mécontentement.

- Non mais vous êtes idiots ou quoi ?! Vous n'avez pas tenu un mètre sur vos skis !

- C'est pas de ma faute si ces morceaux de bois ne s'accrochent pas aux pieds.

- Oh tais-toi Zabini ! Je t'ai dit mille fois de mettre les chaussures du magasin !

Elle pesta encore plusieurs minutes avant de remarquer une touffe blonde émergeant de sous la neige.

- Malfoy, sors ton visage de là !

- Si c'est pour t'entendre crier, non merci.

Hermione empoigna les cheveux du blond et tira dessus.

- Mes cheveux ! Mes précieux cheveux ! cria-t-il en sortant sa tête à l'extérieur

- Malfoy, toi tu n'as aucune excuse ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi à rester debout sur cette minuscule pente que même un gosse de 3 ans pourrait descendre ?

L'interpellé se gratta la nuque, gêné.

- Et bien…

- Tu n'as pas lu les papiers, n'est ce pas ?

- Je-

- A la place, tu as préféré « finir la soirée » autre part ? En boite surement ? Toujours le premier pour boire et draguer ?

- …

Le visage d'Hermione se ferma. Elle n'était plus en colère désormais, elle était juste déçue.

- Je savais que tu n'aimais pas les moldus. Mais je pensais que tu allais faire un effort et essayer de d'adapter. Maintenant je comprends que tu n'en as toujours rien à faire des moldus, de leurs sports et de leurs coutumes. Tu n'as même pas fait l'effort de lire trois parchemins à propos du ski.

- Granger, je ne-

- Si tu veux rentrer à Londres dans le monde magique, vas-y. Apparemment, ces vacances ne sont pas faites pour un aristocrate comme toi.

Elle attrapa ses bâtons qu'elle avait plantés dans le sol et descendit à nouveau la petite piste pour rejoindre les autres sorciers.

- Mec, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout gâché…

Blaise ne répondit rien. Il se releva, alla chercher ses skis et ses bâtons. Mais quand il retourna auprès de son ami, il le trouva en colère.

- Et merde ! fit le blond en se relevant. J'ai fait des efforts ! Mais évidemment, Miss-je-sais-tout ne le remarque pas ! Elle est de mauvaise foi ! Elle ne voit même pas quand je m'implique, mais par contre elle me balance à la figure toutes mes erreurs !

- Je pense que-

- Et quand je l'aide à la cuisine ? Et quand je la complimente ? Hein ? Eh bah non, elle n'en a rien à faire ! Tout ce qu'elle retient de moi c'est que je suis le vilain qui hait les moldus et qui les persécute !

- Dray…

- Non mais j'en ai marre ! Elle fait toujours la victime, celle qui est à protéger et tout, et moi je suis toujours le méchant qui lui veut du mal. Mais c'est des conneries ! On croit qu'elle est adorable et qu'elle pardonne mais c'est faux. Elle a déjà mis une étiquette sur le front de tout le monde et elle ne veut pas l'enlever !

Rageant, il mit ses skis sur son dos et se dirigea vers le chalet. Blaise resta seul, dans la neige et se dit qu'ils avaient tous deux de foutues fiertés.

* * *

*** réplique tirée de "Pas très normales activités", que j'ai vu récemment et que j'ai trouvé pas mal :)**

**Bon, ça ne se termine pas très bien. Mais pas d'inquiétudes à avoir, tout finira par s'arranger! :D **

**J'ai plusieurs OS en cours, je vais essayer d'en poster un d'ici la fin de la semaine. **

**Merci d'avoir lu, à bientot! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde,**

**Et voici le cinquième chapitre de ma fiction! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres!  
Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent, m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris ou laissent des reviews: ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Voilà, je vous laisse à la lecture. Comme toujours, les reviews sont les bienvenues :) **

**Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

* * *

- Bon, écoutez : prendre ce télésiège n'est PAS dangereux. Vous n'allez pas tomber, ok ?

- Franchement, Mione, ça fait flipper à mort. On dirait Disqueland …

- C'est Disneyland, Ron ! Et non, ça n'a rien à voir avec des montagnes russes ! Ca ne va même pas vite ! répliqua Hermione

Ron haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu. Depuis un quart d'heure, il retardait le groupe car il mourrait de peur. Et oui, le vide et les araignées étaient les deux plus grandes peurs de Ronald Weasley.

- Ron, tu devrais croire ce que dit Hermione. Je suis sure qu'elle a entièrement raison. Nous pouvons lui faire confiance ! fit Ginny

- Ecoute Gin, ça n'est pas toi qui es restée coincée dans le grenier après que Fred et George aient eu la bonne idée de retirer l'échelle qui servait pour monter.

- Ron, tu n'étais qu'à un mètre de hauteur !

- Et j'avais cinq ans ! Si j'avais sauté, je me serais cassé les deux jambes à coup sur !

Alors que Pansy ricanait, Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Son frère était vraiment un gamin.

- Mais Ron, ça n'est vraiment pas-

- Je ne monterai pas là dedans !

Hermione soupira.

- Hermione, on peut très bien le laisser là. Il n'a qu'à aller s'assoir à la terrasse du restaurant juste là, et on le rejoint après avoir fait un tour.

A l'entente du mot « restaurant », les yeux de Ron brillèrent.

- Ah oui, oui, moi ça me va parfaitement ! Allez, bye les amis !

Il attrapa ses bâtons et avança à vive allure vers le restaurant.

- Quel homme courageux. Il surmonte toutes ses peurs. On voit bien qu'il était à Gryffondor.

- Tais-toi Parkinson, grogna le Survivant.

- Ne commencez pas vous aussi, j'ai eu ma dose ! s'exclama Hermione. Allons-y.

Les cinq aventuriers se dirigèrent vers le télésiège qui n'était pas très prisé à cette heure là. Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux bornes.

- Collez votre poche gauche sur le côté de l'appareil et vous pourrez passer. Il suffira de pousser la barre en avançant.

La brune le fit pour montrer l'exemple. Désormais de l'autre côté, elle attendit ses amis.

Ginny et Luna réussirent rapidement. Pour les deux autres, ce fut une autre histoire.

- Je ne vais pas « coller » ma veste en cuir à 2000 gallions sur cette borne dégoutante où tout le monde a collé sa combinaison moisie !

- Parkinson, tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu n'avais qu'à mettre une combinaison moisie toi aussi !

Pansy jeta un regard peu amène à la brune puis, grimaçant, fit le geste demandé. Elle passa, le menton en l'air, et rejoignit le petit groupe.

- Bon Harry, tu fais quoi là ?

- Hum…Hermione je crois que…enfin, je pense que…j'ai perdu mon forfait dans la neige.

Hermione crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir en entendant ces mots. Ils étaient vraiment ce qu'on appelle des « pas-doués » !

- Tu l'as perdu par où ?

- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai laissé ma poche ouverte et il a du tomber, bredouilla-t-il

La jeune femme réfléchit à une solution. Harry pourrait très bien passer par-dessus la barre, mais malheureusement, le télésiège était surveillé par un homme qui les regardait d'ailleurs de manière étrange depuis sa cabane. Soudain, une idée lui vint.

- Parkinson, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

Cette dernière fut d'abord très surprise puis répondit :

- Sans problème, mais rien n'est gratuit.

- Que veux-

- J'ai besoin d'aller faire du shopping. Ca fait plus de 24H que je n'ai rien acheté. Et j'ai besoin d'aide pour porter les sacs.

La Gryffondore se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et acquiesça. Elle expliqua rapidement son plan à la Serpentarde qui esquissa un sourire en coin.

Attrapant ses bâtons, Pansy se dirigea vers la cabane où se trouvait celui chargé de la surveillance du télésiège. Elle frappa contre la fenêtre et cria :

- Monsieur, j'ai besoin de votre aide !

L'homme crut défaillir quand il vit à sa fenêtre une magnifique jeune femme, la bouche en cœur qui lui jetait un regard suppliant.

- J'arrive ! fit-il en s'extirpant de son siège

Il sortit et se positionna face à la brune, soit dos aux bornes.

- Que vous arrive-t-il mademoiselle ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire voulu sexy

- Je me suis perdue et je cherche la téléneige…du…Serpent !

- Du Serpent ? Mmh, je ne connais pas. Mais dites-moi, vous êtes étrangère ?

_« Pourquoi il me dit ça, cet abruti ? Je rêve où il insinue que je ne parle pas bien l'Anglais? »_

- Oui, moi être française.

- Oh, dans ce cas, sachez que l'on dit « le télésiège » et non pas « la téléneige ».

_« Ah, je comprends mieux. Enfin bon, télésiège, téléneige, c'est pareil, pff… »_

- D'accord. Alors, vous pas savoir où se trouve le Serpent ?

- Non, je suis navré. Mais voudriez vous aller au restaurant demain soir afin de me faire pardonner mon ignorance ?

_« Haha, dix invitations au resto ne pardonneraient pas un centième de sa stupidité ! »_

- Non, moi ne pas pouvoir. Je dois partir demain.

- Oh, fit-il, déçu.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'était approchée d'Harry et lui avait dit d'enjamber la barrière. Malheureusement, son ski se coinça et il trébucha. Il tomba alors en avant en poussant un couinement.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? fit le gardien, prêt à se retourner.

_« Potter a vraiment deux pieds gauches, c'est pas possible ! »_

- Rien du tout ! Pas important. Mais moi importante n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire digne d'une publicité Colgate.

_« J'en ai marre de parler comme une demeurée ! Ils peuvent pas se dépêcher là ! »_

- Oui. Vous êtes très belle vous savez. Vous me rappelez mon arrière grand-mère. Elle avait la même bouche que vous.

_« Alors, là, merci du compliment ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! »_

Hermione rattrapa Harry et le remit sur ses pieds. Elle décoinça le ski et le lui fit mettre. Ils rejoignirent les deux autres filles puis Hermione s'écria:

- Hey, Pansy ! Quel hasard ! Tu viens skier avec nous ?

_« Miracle ! » _

- Oui, moi arriver vite ! Bisous monsieur, on se reverra peut être une autre fois.

_« Ou dans une autre vie… »_

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de lui dire au revoir et s'enfuit vers ses amis.

- Merci Parkinson, sourit Hermione

- Tu vas me le payer cher. Il m'a dit que j'avais la même bouche que son arrière grand-mère. Prépare tes bras à porter des tonnes de sacs.

Les cinq amis montèrent dans le télésiège sans grande difficulté. Hermione ne souffla que lorsqu'ils furent tous assis. Par miracle, aucun n'était tombé.

- C'est vraiment magnifique, souffla Ginny

La vue était effectivement à couper le souffle. Ils admirèrent le paysage jusqu'à ce que…

- Oh merde !

Hermione se retourna vers celle qui avait crié : Pansy.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry

- Il y a que je viens de lâcher mon bâton ! Et il est tombé à côté d'un sapin, là bas !

Tous regardèrent en arrière et virent le bâton de Pansy planté dans la neige, en plein milieu du hors piste.

- C'est pas vrai… grogna la brune

- On ira le chercher après, c'est pas grave, n'est ce pas Mione ?

La concernée grimaça. Non, ça n'était pas dramatique, il fallait juste qu'elle skie sur du hors piste quasiment impraticable, en slalomant entre les sapins et en évitant les rochers. Mais sinon, tout allait bien.

- Franchement, si vous pourriez arrêter de faire une bêtise toutes les 5 minutes, ça m'arrangerait pas mal. Je pourrais peut être profiter de ces vacances.

Harry toussota, gêné.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au bout du télésiège.

- Bon, je vais lever la barre et ensuite vous descendrez du télésiège, d'accord ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous, décidés à ne plus lui mener la vie dure. Seule Luna continua à contempler le paysage. Mais elle était si silencieuse d'ordinaire qu'Hermione ne le remarqua pas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au moment de la descente, tous s'extirpèrent de leurs places.

Hermione se retourna, un sourire soulagé sur le visage.

- Ouf, pendant une seconde j'ai vraiment eu peur que l'un de vous oublie de descendre.

- Et non Mione, fit Ginny, souriante. On est tous là : Harry, Pansy, toi, moi, Lu-

Ils se figèrent. Luna. Elle n'était pas là.

- Par le caleçon troué de Rogue ! s'écria Hermione. C'est pas vrai !

Elle retourna sur ses pas et vit Luna, toujours assise dans le télésiège. Elle redescendait dans l'autre sens. Obnubilée par le paysage et déconnectée du monde réel, la jeune blonde avait loupé la descente.

Ron allait vraiment l'égorger.

* * *

- Je te l'avais dit ! C'est dangereux ces trucs ! Mais évidemment, on n'écoute jamais Ron le goinfre ! Je te l'avais dit, je te l'avais dit ! Ces choses ne sont pas sécurisées ! Je te l'avais-

- Weasley, si tu te la fermes pas dans une seconde, je te fous mon poing dans ta face.

Hermione remercia silencieusement Blaise pour son intervention. Sur tout le trajet du retour, Ron l'avait bassiné avec ses « je te l'avais dit ! ».

Quand ils l'avaient retrouvé à la terrasse et qu'ils lui avaient raconté que Luna avait oublié de descendre, il était devenu furieux.

Heureusement, ils avaient retrouvé Luna. La jeune femme, après être redescendue en bas des pistes, avait eu la bonne idée de finalement sortir du télésiège. Les autres avaient skié à 3000km/h afin d'arriver en bas le plus vite possible.

- Wow, sympa ta tête Granger. T'as été attaquée par un yéti ou quoi ?

Blaise écopa d'un regard noir, bien qu'il ait eu raison. La brune était allée chercher le bâton de Pansy. Elle était tombée de nombreuses fois, avait failli se rompre le cou et s'était finalement pris un arbre en pleine face. De belles égratignures ornaient sa joue et ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre incroyable.

- J'ai maaaal, gémis Pansy, la main sur son mollet. Poussin, viens me masser.

- Ne m'appelle pas Poussin, grogna le métis tout en s'exécutant cependant.

Hermione les regarda. Blaise pouvait avoir l'air d'une brute violente et sans cœur mais il était extrêmement doux lorsqu'il s'agissait de Pansy. La Gryffondore se dit qu'elle aimerait bien avoir quelqu'un qui l'aide, qui l'encourage, qui soit aux petits soins pour elle…qui l'aime tout simplement. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, l'image de Drago s'imposa soudainement dans son esprit. Une question lui brûlait la langue et elle ne put se retenir longtemps.

- Zabini, où est Malfoy ?

- Dans sa chambre je suppose. Enfin, il l'y était tout à l'heure. Mais il refuse toute visite.

Les épaules d'Hermione s'affaissèrent. Merlin qu'elle se sentait mal ! Elle savait qu'elle avait été très dure avec le blond. Lui qui avait toujours essayé de se racheter, qui s'était excusé pour ses actes... Il ne méritait pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

- Tu…Tu penses que je peux aller le voir ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Blaise arrêta le mouvement qu'il faisait sur la jambe de Pansy et la regarda, sérieusement.

- Je pense surtout que si tu n'y vas pas, il ne sortira jamais de cette pièce.

Hermione soupira. Trainant les pieds, elle monta les escaliers.

Arrivée devant le palier du blond, elle inspira un bon coup et arrangea légèrement ses cheveux. Prenant son courage à demain, elle toqua.

Personne ne répondit. Fronçant les sourcils, elle réitéra son geste.

Toujours rien. Agacée, elle frappa plus fort et cria « Malfoy ! »

Enervée, elle frappa sans relâche et brailla un « Malfoooooy ! » qui s'entendit surement à des dizaines de kilomètres.

Ce fut un échec cuisant. Refoulant ses larmes, elle allait partir lorsque :

- Tu comptes défoncer ma porte Granger ?

Elle sursauta. Il était là, devant elle, les yeux plus sombres que jamais. Il ne portait qu'un boxer et un débardeur moulant, avait les cheveux ébouriffés et était…incroyablement sexy.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et baissa le regard. Puis, comme il ne bougeait pas et qu'elle restait plantée devant sa porte, elle leva le regard vers lui.

Grave erreur. Son regard gris la transperça et elle refoula un frisson.

- Est…est ce qu'on peut discuter un moment ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix

- Tant que tu ne m'hurles pas dessus, dit-il avec acidité

Elle toussota, gênée. Il lui tint la porte pendant qu'elle entrait dans la pièce. La chambre était très bien rangée. Aucun vêtement ne trainait. En fait, tous les vêtements étaient soigneusement pliés dans une valise.

Cette constatation brisa le cœur d'Hermione. Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

- Tu…Tu comptes partir ? fit-elle, la voix triste

- Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire.

Elle se tourna vers lui, étonnée. Depuis quand, elle, Hermione Granger, pouvait-elle décider des actions du grand Drago Malfoy ?

- Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. C'était horrible, et je regrette. Je sais que tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts en venant ici, et que tu as mis tes préjugés de côté…

- …

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Enfin quoi, c'est vrai, on ne s'entend pas si mal ! Tu m'as dit que tu aimais bien ces vacances… J'espère que c'est toujours le cas et que je n'ai pas tout gâché…

Elle le regarda. Il avait toujours son masque impassible et elle se demanda si il avait écouté ce qu'elle venait de dire. Son doute fut vite effacé quand il répondit :

- Tu vois Granger, ce que tu m'as dit m'a blessé. Je pensais que ton avis sur moi avait au moins un peu changé, mais maintenant je sais que tu me vois toujours comme le gosse qui t'insultais au temps de Poudlard.

- Mais, Malfoy, je ne peux pas oublier ce que tu as fait, et je ne l'oublierai jamais ! Ca fait partie de mon passé, et même si tu devenais le plus gentil des hommes, jamais je n'effacerai complètement ce que tu as fait avant.

- Eh ben c'est ça ton problème Granger : tu n'accordes pas de deuxième chance.

- Pardon ? Je crois mal entendre là ! Tu te fiches de moi ? s'écria Hermione, en colère à présent. Je ne pardonne pas ? Bah alors, qu'est ce que tu fais là, dans ma maison ? Pourquoi tu es invité chez moi ?

Le blond la fusilla du regard et sembla chercher une réponse.

- Mais tu viens de dire que tu n'oublieras pas ce que j'ai fait avant ! Malgré tout mes efforts, tu penses toujours à moi comme à un gamin prétentieux et arrogant !

- C'est faux, et tu le sais très bien ! Mon avis sur toi a changé, mais ça ne veux pas dire que j'ai oublié le passé !

Il ne répondit rien cette fois. Il en avait vraiment marre de son passé, de ce qu'il avait fait et dit au temps de Poudlard. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ça lui collait à la peau.

Hermione sembla lire dans ses pensées, car son ton s'adoucit lorsqu'elle déclara :

- Malfoy, je ne te vois plus comme un gamin raciste et arrogant, mais comme quelqu'un qui a changé en bien. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne peux me demander d'effacer toutes nos disputes sous prétexte que tu as changé. Quand je te regarde, je ne vois pas un méchant blond Serpentard et Mangemort, mais quelqu'un de gentil et drôle. Malgré tout, au fond de moi, une image de celui que tu étais à Poudlard persiste parce que ce qui s'est passé là bas restera à jamais dans ma mémoire… Je n'oublie pas ce que tu m'as fait, mais ça ne m'attriste plus parce que je sais que tu as changé.

- Si tu penses que j'ai tellement changé, pourquoi tu m'as balancé toutes ces immondices à la figure ?

Elle soupira.

- Je n'ai pas bien agis, je suis désolée. Mais tu vois, j'ai cru que tu détestais à nouveau les moldus. Au départ, ça m'a fait peur et je me suis demandé si tu avais tant changé que ça. Et puis je me suis dit que tu n'avais pas pu jouer la comédie tout ce temps. J'apprécie bien plus le nouveau Malfoy que celui qui étais à Poudlard, et si jamais tu redevenais comme avant, je ne …

- Je ne referais pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs, Granger.

Elle sourit, et une larme discrète perla sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya bien vite et continua :

- Je t'ai dis toutes ces choses horribles parce que j'avais peur. J'avais peur que tu aies encore cet avis négatif sur les moldus. Je…J'aimerais que tu apprécies le monde moldu…parce que ça prouverait que tu m'apprécies.

Elle baissa les yeux. Merlin qu'elle se trouvait niaise ! On aurait dit une adolescente.

- Granger, fit-il avec une voix rauque, je ne te déteste plus, tu le sais je pense. Quant aux moldus, je n'ai rien contre eux et ils ne sont pas si stupides que ça.

Elle le regarda à nouveau et sourit. Elle se rapprocha du lit où il était assis et présenta sa main.

- Amis ? fit-elle, les yeux brillants

- Amis.

Son sourire s'élargit. Finalement, tout s'était arrangé sans trop de problèmes.

- Et…hum…Granger, je sais que ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais…je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait quand on était à Poudlard.

Hermione eut envie de pleurer. Son pardon valait plus que tout. Même si, comme elle l'avait dit, elle ne tirerait jamais de trait sur le passé, ce mot lui fit le plus grand bien et lui prouva qu'il avait réellement changé à l'intérieur.

- Excuses largement acceptées, répondit-elle. Ca te dit de retourner en bas ?

Il acquiesça et se leva, la frôlant au passage. Elle eut la chair de poule lorsque leurs bras se touchèrent, mais elle ignora ce sentiment. C'était bien trop...inhabituel.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et il la lâcha. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, Blaise fit sauter le bouchon d'une bouteille de champagne.

- Pour la réconciliation ! cria-t-il

Drago éclata de rire mais Hermione s'exclama :

- Zabini, où as-tu eu cette bouteille ?

- J'ai pris ma réserve avant de partir, que crois-tu ! Je n'allais pas venir dans la maison de Miss-je-sais-tout-et-je-respecte-toutes-les-règles sans !

La Gryffondore grogna et lui lança un regard noir. Blaise servit une coupe à chacun puis s'enfonça dans le sofa :

- Bah alors, ces retrouvailles ? On n'a pas entendu de cris, c'est plutôt bon signe.

- Bien sur que non, on ne se crie pas dessus comme des sauvages, rétorqua la brune. On est très diplomates.

- Oh, mais je ne parlais pas de ce genre de cris, innocente Grangie.

Un coussin s'abattit sur la tête du métis une seconde après.

- Abruti, soufflèrent en chœur les deux concernés.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. La bonne humeur était enfin de retour dans le chalet.

* * *

**Promis, promis, plus d'actions dans le chapitre suivant! Mais la réconciliation était nécessaire! J'espère que vous avez compris qu'Hermione est assez rattachée au passé à cause de tout ce qu'elle a vécu, mais qu'elle ne déteste plus Drago! (c'était le "message principal" disons)**

**Voilà voilà, merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt! **

**Pencilcase.03**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je viens de me rendre compte que ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas publié de nouveau chapitre...Je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente.**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! :)  
**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire / l'ajoutent à leur favoris! **

**Les reviews sont, comme toujours, trèèès bienvenues! **

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

**Disclamer: Les personnages & l'univers d'H.P. appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**mama:****Je te rassure tout de suite, il n'y a pas qu'Hermione qui éprouve quelque chose pour Drago, c'est réciproque. D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu le verras dans ce chapitre! Je ne sais pas encore qui va faire le premier pas mais merci de tes conseils/ ton avis c'est très utile! A bientot j'espère! **

* * *

Une jeune femme brune, la vingtaine, des talons vertigineux aux pieds et un sac dernier cri pendu au bras s'extasiait devant les vitrines. Elle admira une robe verte en satin, pesa le pour et le contre, puis entra d'un pas décidé chez Sorcière De Luxe. Dès que son talon rouge à 5000 gallions eut foulé la moquette du magasin, trois vendeuses tirées à quatre épingles s'avancèrent vers elle.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Parkinson, dirent-elles en chœur, refilant une migraine à la concernée qui ne daigna répondre.

Elle commença à se faufiler entre les rayons. Une paire d'escarpins incrustés de pierres précieuses attira son attention, de même qu'un foulard en soie.

- Puis-je me permettre de vous présenter notre nouvelle collec-

- Non.

Sa réponse claqua dans l'air et la pauvre vendeuse baissa la tête et courut se cacher dans la réserve. Cette ignorante ne savait pas à quel point Pansy Parkinson pouvait être irritable lorsqu'on la dérangeait dans sa séance de shopping.

Cette dernière attrapa la paire de chaussure et demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte la robe de la vitrine. Ceci fait, elle s'enferma dans la cabine et commença à se changer.

La cloche de l'entrée sonna à nouveau et, depuis sa cabine, Pansy eut un sourire machiavélique.

- Bonjour Mademoi- commencèrent les vendeuses avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Devant elles se tenait Hermione Granger dans toute sa splendeur. Les cheveux ébouriffés, le visage rouge et transpiré, le manteau de travers, elle portait des dizaines de sacs provenant des magasins du Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione les salua avec difficulté puis s'assit sans délicatesse sur un fauteuil devant les cabines.

Le rideau se tira et Pansy en sortit, superbe dans une robe qui lui moulait la silhouette à la perfection. Blaise Zabini avait décidément bon goût en matière de femme.

- Tu es superbe Parkinson, mais tu ne crois pas que les six autres robes que tu as achetées sont suffisantes ? souffla la Gryffondore, ne voulant pas ajouter un autre sac à ses bras douloureux.

- Granger, est ce que tu t'y connais en mode ? Non. Alors, pas un mot !

Hermione n'eut même pas la force de riposter. Cinq heures de shopping avec Pansy étaient pires que passer dix fois l'examen des ASPICS.

- Bon, je pense que je vais la prendre.

La Gryffondore soupira. Alors que Pansy se changeait à nouveau, elle se leva et alla faire un tour dans le magasin.

Merlin que c'était beau ! Mais qu'est ce que c'était cher ! Hermione toucha avec ravissement les tissus luxueux. Elle repéra un pantalon, une robe et une jupe mais déchanta vite en voyant les prix. Un sac de cuir attira son attention, de même qu'une paire de ballerines. Puis, elle la vit.

Bleue nuit, parsemée de sequins, courte et bustier, cette robe était divine. Jamais Hermione n'avait vu une telle perfection. Elle s'imagina dedans et sourit dans le vide.

- Même si tu travaillais pendant 50 ans, tu ne pourrais jamais te l'acheter.

- Merci Parkinson, grogna-t-elle en émergeant de son rêve éveillé.

Hermione se retourna et demanda :

- Bon, t'as fini ?

- Pas tout à fait… fit la Serpentarde avec un sourire en coin.

Elle héla une vendeuse qui accourut en quelques secondes.

- Mademoiselle, mettez donc votre pauvre savoir au profit de cette héroïne de guerre, ordonna-t-elle

Hermione se figea. Qu'est ce que Pansy voulait dire par là ?

La vendeuse regarda Hermione de la tête aux pieds puis la tira jusqu'à une cabine. La brune se laissa faire, éberluée.

- Je veux des basiques : jean, veste, top. Prenez une paire de plates et des escarpins. Une robe décontractée. Des sous-vêtements. Un pull et un sac.

Hermione revint à la réalité lorsqu'on lui fourra une tonne de tissus entre les bras.

- Parkinson, tu délires ! Je ne pourrais jamais payer tout ça !

- Tut tut tut, calme toi, je m'en occupe, fit Pansy en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

S'en suivit deux heures d'essayage pendant lesquelles Pansy donna son avis sur tout. Non, ce jean lui faisait des fesses basses. Non, ce top ne soulignait pas ses hanches. Non, cette robe jurait avec ses cheveux.

Ce fut une Hermione fatiguée, décoiffée et en nage qui découvrit le montant de tous ses achats. Elle faillit s'évanouir. Mais Pansy dégaina une bourse de gallions et paya tout.

- Par-Parkinson, merci mais il ne fallait pas. Je ne-

- Bien sur qu'il le fallait. Ecoute Granger, je le fais dans ton intérêt mais aussi dans le mien.

- Dans le tien ?

- Ben oui. Déjà, je n'aurais plus à supporter tes pulls en laine difformes à chaque visite. Et puis, mon meilleur ami va peut être enfin te sauter dessus.

- Pardon ?! s'étrangla Hermione en entendant la deuxième partie de la phrase.

- Granger, ne fais pas la prude. J'ai bien senti la tension qu'il y a. Vous vous cherchez continuellement.

La gorge sèche, Hermione parvint à articuler :

- Entre Malfoy et moi, il n'y a rien ! Rien, tu m'entends ! Ni de l'amour, ni un quelconque désir !

- Mais calme toi, il n'y a rien de mal. Vous êtes majeurs et célibataires.

- Mais il n'y a rien !

Hermione eut beau s'égosiller pendant tout le chemin du retour (=durée d'un transplanage), rien n'y fit. Pansy était campée sur sa position.

Elles entrèrent dans le chalet, Pansy avec un sourire sur les lèvres et Hermione en ruminant.

- Bah alors, t'as fait chauffer la carte bleue ? rigola Blaise avant d'apercevoir les sacs. Wahou…Mais t'as refait toute ta garde robe là ou quoi, Pans' ?

- Non. Certains sacs sont pour Granger.

Hermione sentit six paires d'yeux se braquer sur elle.

- Hum…Ce sont des bricoles, balbutia-t-elle, gênée

- Des bricoles ? Hermione, ça vient de chez Sorcière De Luxe ! s'exclama Ginny avant de prendre un sac et d'en admirer le contenu.

- Non, Gin' !

Mais trop tard. La rousse, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, déballa le premier sac qu'elle trouva. Qui s'avéra être, comme par hasard, le sac de lingerie.

- Wahouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! s'écria-t-elle. Mais ce soutif est magnifique ! C'est du satin !

Les yeux de la gente masculine se dirigèrent évidemment vers le bout de tissu et Drago, sidéré, dit :

- Ben dis donc, tu nous cachais bien des choses. Du 85C !

Là, Hermione voulut s'enfuir. Surtout lorsqu'il leva les yeux et la scanna de haut en bas avec un sourire en coin.

Elle se tourna vers Pansy, qui souriait de toutes ses dents, et lui jeta un regard noir. Cette dernière répondit en lui envoyant un baiser imaginaire.

- C'est très beau tout ça mais…est ce que quelqu'un a préparé le déjeuner ?

La Gryffondore se retint d'aller embrasser son goinfre de meilleur ami et, d'un coup de baguette, fit disparaitre les sacs.

* * *

- Ron, tu as inversé le pied gauche avec le droit !

Hermione grogna et retira les patins de son ami puis les lui remit dans le bon sens. Pendant ce temps, Ginny et Harry enfilaient casques et gants, Blaise et Pansy essayaient de marcher avec leurs patins et Drago braillait qu'il allait mourir de froid dehors.

Inspirant profondément et essayant de se retenir de tous leur couper la gorge avec la lame de sa chaussure, Hermione leur fit signe de sortir sur la piste.

- Alors, vous allez vous accrocher à la rampe, juste ici. Ne tombez pas, ça peut être dangereux.

- Vu le casque que j'ai sur la tête, qui est d'ailleurs rempli de poux et grossit de cinq fois le diamètre de mon cerveau, je vois pas comment je pourrais me faire mal.

- Au moins, t'as l'air intelligent Zabini !

Blaise riposta en poussant le Survivant, qui s'écrasa sur la glace.

- Harry, relève-toi ! Vous ne devez jamais rester sur le sol une fois tombés, ok ?

Ils acquiescèrent et, une fois sur la piste, elle leur indiqua rapidement comment avancer et freiner avec les patins.

Rapidement, tous s'éloignèrent à l'exception de Drago et de Luna.

- Sérieusement Granger, tu comptes nous faire essayer encore beaucoup de sports moldus à risques ? Ton but est de nous ramener en Angleterre en morceaux ?

Hermione rit doucement alors qu'il bougeait son casque bleu dans tous les sens afin d'essayer de se gratter le cuir chevelu.

Elle se mit à faire quelques figures, sans cesser de surveiller ses amis. Alors qu'elle terminait une pirouette, elle croisa le regard admiratif du Serpent et rougit légèrement.

- T'es plutôt douée, Grang-

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il vit Hermione tomber lourdement sur le sol. Surprise par un patineur un peu trop rapide qui l'avait poussée, elle tomba en arrière et se cogna contre la glace. Grimaçant, elle vit Drago arriver, les fesses sur la glace, se trainait tant bien que mal.

- Granger, ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

Il semblait réellement inquiet.

- Ca va. C'est rien, j'ai juste mal au coude…

Le regard du blond s'assombrit. Il l'aida à se relever puis sembla chercher des yeux le coupable. Reconnaissant celui qui avait bousculé la sorcière, il se traina jusqu'à lui, sous les cris de protestation d'Hermione.

- Hey, toi !

L'homme responsable de l'accident était un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Il se moqua ouvertement du sorcier en le voyant se relever avec difficulté.

- Ben alors mec, vingt ans et déjà rouillé ? T'es tellement naze que tu sais pas patiner ? Ou alors tu viens me voir histoire d'impressionner ta copine ?

Drago ne dit rien mais balança son poing dans la figure du jeune homme qui s'écroula au sol, se tenant le nez. Des gouttes de sang éclaboussèrent la glace et les patineurs s'affolèrent.

- T'as encore quelque chose à dire, morveux ? grogna le Prince des Serpentards.

Le « morveux » en question se jeta sur son adversaire qui, malgré ses reflexes d'attrapeur, tomba à la renverse. Les deux hommes se battirent contre la glace jusqu'à ce qu'Harry et Ron interviennent, les séparant.

- Si je te retrouve je te démolis ! gronda le blond

Harry tira de force sur le pull du Serpentard et le sortit de la patinoire.

- Non mais Potter, pourquoi t'as fait ça ! J'allais lui refaire le portait !

Le Survivant soupira.

- Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a renversé Hermione.

L'autre le regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts, éberlué.

- Tu te dis son ami et tu t'en fous quand on la renverse ?

- Elle n'a rien.

- Elle a mal au coude.

- C'est superficiel.

- Ce n'est pas rien quand même !

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Malfoy ?

Le concerné se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux tout en s'asseyant pour enlever ses patins. L'Elu s'assit à ses côtés.

- Franchement Malfoy, parfois je te reconnais plus. C'est limite flippant.

- Pourquoi ? lâcha-t-il tout en défaisant ses lacets

- Ben tu nous as méprisés pendant tout Poudlard, surtout Hermione. Tu l'insultais constamment. Et maintenant, tu prends des risques pour la défendre, tu t'inquiètes pour elle. C'est troublant.

- Les gens n'ont pas le droit d'évoluer ? C'est ça que prêche Saint Potter ?

Cette remarque arracha un sourire au brun. L'ancien Malfoy n'avait pas disparu.

- Non, je suis content que tu aies changé. Disons juste que c'est assez étrange par moment.

- Je suis plus ou moins l'ami de Granger, donc je la défends. Ca parait si bizarre que ça ?

Harry ne répondit pas à cette question mais embraya sur un autre sujet qui le perturbait.

- Plus ou moins ? Comment ça ?

S'il n'avait pas porté ses lunettes, il serait surement passé à côté de la rougeur quasi-imperceptible qui avait pris place sur les joues de son ex-ennemi.

- Ben disons que je ne sais pas si elle me considère comme tel ou si je suis qu'une simple connaissance pour elle.

Harry sourit avant de lâcher, d'une manière qu'il voulut décontractée :

- Ou peut être que tu es plus.

L'expression qu'aborda à cet instant Drago valait surement tout l'or du monde. Il passa de la surprise à la peur puis un sourire en coin prit place sur son visage. Visage qui redevint impassible cinq secondes plus tard lorsqu'Hermione déboula dans la pièce.

Elle se posta devant le Serpentard qui était assis et le surplomba du haut de son mètre soixante-cinq.

- Tu es vraiment un abruti inconscient Drago Malfoy ! s'écria-t-elle, les joues rouges, tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

- De rien, ça m'a fait très plaisir de te défendre, lança-t-il d'un ton acide

- Tu n'avais pas à le faire ! Ce gars était stupide ! Tu aurais du l'ignorer !

- Comment vas ton coude ?

Le ton inquiet de sa voix troubla légèrement Hermione, qui se radoucit avant de répondre :

- Très bien. Zabini m'a soigné ça en deux temps trois mouvements.

- …

- Malfoy tu n'aurais pas-

- C'est bon, je suis désolé Granger ! T'es contente ?

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu t'es battu presque à mort avec ce type, pour trois fois rien !

- Au lieu de me remercier d'avoir défendu ton honneur, tu me hurles dessus ! Si c'est comme ça, je me casse d'ici !

Énervé à présent, il partit dehors, ses chaussures à la main.

Hermione, estomaquée, ne pouvait bouger. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide !

- Hermione je viens de voir Malfoy passer, il était-

La lionne bouscula Ron qui ne put finir sa phrase, et courut à la poursuite du blond.

- Malfoy ! Malfoy ! cria-t-elle en courant pour le rattraper

Le concerné se retourna comme à regret.

- Je…Je suis désolée, encore une fois. Merci de m'avoir défendue, même si ça n'était pas nécessaire. J'ai eu peur que tu te blesses, tu sais. Donc tu es un idiot inconscient. Mais merci tout de même pour cet acte…chevaleresque.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ces paroles. Cette fille était un vrai paradoxe.

- C'est bon Granger, ce fut un plaisir de vous servir, princesse, fit-il en s'inclinant et en lui faisant un baisemain sur son gant.

Hermione rit doucement, les joues écarlates. « C'est du au froid », pensa-t-elle.

- Hum Granger…je ne veux pas que tu me traites à nouveau « d'idiot inconscient » mais…je ne sens plus mes orteils, est ce que c'est normal ?

Horrifiée, la Gryffondore baissa les yeux pour découvrir les pieds du blond, seulement recouverts de chaussettes, dans la neige.

- Par le concombre de Merlin, remets tes chaussures et rentrons-vite !

Elle tira sur sa manche alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

- « Le concombre de Merlin » ? Tu es décidemment fort vicieuse Granger, fit-il avec un clin d'œil

Les joues rouges à nouveau, elle le traita d'abruti avant de continuer sa montée jusqu'au chalet.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la petite cabane, Hermione remarqua immédiatement le papier qu'on avait glissé sous sa porte. Elle le prit et le déplia.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je t'invite, toi et tes chers amis, à un diner en ma compagnie demain soir à 19H30. J'ai d'ores et déjà réservé une table au « Royaume de la Raclette ». _

_Donne-moi vite ta réponse, _

_Bisous, _

_Andy. _

La brune tourna la tête pour apercevoir Drago qui, ayant lu par-dessus son épaule, affichait à présent un air clairement ennuyé…

**Héhé, la suite dans le prochain chapitre ;) **

**Merci d'avoir lu!  
Pencilcase.03  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsooooir,**

**Ouff, j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Attendez, je m'explique.**

**Ecrire ce chapitre a été plutôt fastidieux. Pas parce qu'il est plus important qu'un autre ou qu'il est plus long, mais tout simplement parce que j'étais en manque de temps et...d'envie.**

**Finir cette histoire va plus ou moins être un challenge pour moi mais...je le ferai! En ce moment, j'ai un peu délaissé l'écriture. Je ne sais pas, quand je rentre je suis plus ou moins claquée et puis ensuite, je n'ai pas la motivation nécessaire pour avancer. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, je finirai cette histoire!**

**Enfin, bref. Voici le chapitre (euuh, combien déjà?) 7. On avance petit à petit. J'ai prévu d'écrire encore 1 ou 2 chapitres et puis de terminer avec un petit épilogue, si ça vous tente :)**

**Voilà, je fais au plus vite pour le prochain chapitre, mais il n'est pas encore écrit (j'ai seulement la trame).**

**Merci encore à tous ceux et celles qui ajoutent l'histoire dans leurs favoris, et laissent des reviews! D'ailleurs, celles-ci sont toujours les bienvenues.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**RAR**

**Stiitch: Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil! Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise. Désolée pour le délai, mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même :) **

* * *

- Toc toc toc c'est Voldemort. Je peux entrer ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire cependant. Elle enleva une poussière inexistante de sa robe et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre afin de faire entrer son meilleur ami.

- Ben dis donc, tu es époustouflante Hermione !

La concernée rougit légèrement tout en s'admirant dans la glace. Il était vrai que la robe bleue nuit achetée avec Pansy chez Sorcière De Luxe lui allait bien. Et elle était plutôt fière de la coiffure qu'elle avait, après trois heures de dur labeur, réussi à faire avec ses cheveux.

- Toi aussi tu es pas mal Mr. Potter, fit-elle en admirant le costume gris anthracite du Survivant.

- Seulement pas mal ? grommela-t-il

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Pff, c'est injuste ! Il n'y a que Malfoy que tu trouves parfait !

Le rire de la brune mourut dans sa gorge et elle toussa légèrement avant de lancer :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Harry.

- Ouais ouais c'est ça. Fais pas l'innocente. Je sais qu'il est plutôt bien bâti mais tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de le trouver moins beau que ton meilleur ami !

Hermione allait répliquer au moment où une voix narquoise se fit entendre.

- Navré de te surpasser dans tous les domaines, Potter.

Elle se figea sur place. Qu'avait-il entendu ?

- Mais je suis d'accord avec toi pour une fois. Granger, tu es magnifique.

Il lui avait dit ça en la fixant droit dans les yeux, ce qui l'envoûta immédiatement. Par Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait être sexy vêtu d'un simple costume noir !

- Merci, balbutia-t-elle, écarlate

Elle fut sauvée par Ginny qui déboula comme une furie dans la chambre, son visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Je suis obèèèèèèèèèse !

Un éclat de rire général lui répondit et la rousse fusilla du regard chaque être humain de la pièce.

- C'est ça, rigolez ! Et Hermione, c'est de ta faute si ma robe me serre !

- Pardon ? répondit son amie, étonnée.

- Oui ! Tu nous nourris n'importe comment depuis trois jours ! Raclette par ci, fondue par là ! Je vais commencer à manger les galettes de riz de Pansy si ça continue !

- Même en mangeant mes galettes, tu ne pourrais jamais atteindre ma taille de mouche Weaslette.

Ginny devint encore plus rouge si c'était possible et Hermione, qui ne souhaitait pas voir sa chambre détruite, stoppa toute discussion en criant qu'ils allaient être en retard. Ils transplanèrent tous les uns après les autres. Drago proposa son bras à la Gryffondore, qui l'accepta avec un large sourire.

Ils atterrirent dans une petite ruelle non loin du restaurant. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'atteindre le lieu du rendez-vous.

Le restaurant était superbe. La décoration était rustique mais ne perdait rien de son élégance. Alors qu'Hermione admirait les lieux, une voix se fit entendre.

- Mionette ! Vous voilà ! s'écria Andy, faisant se retourner plusieurs personnes

Hermione toussa discrètement pour cacher sa gêne, et envoya un coup de pied dans la jambe de Drago qui la regardait avec amusement, le sourcil levé.

- Andy, quel plaisir de te revoir ! Ca fait longtemps ?

- Ben oui, déjà trois jours que vous êtes ici ! Par Morgane, le temps passe vite ! Votre voyage est bientôt terminé ! Et nous n'avons pas encore skié ensemble ! Enfer et damnation ! Hermione, il faut organiser ça ! Je suis sur que tes amis seront-

- Mesdames et Messieurs souhaitent peut-être passer à table ?

- Oui, merci ! souffla Hermione, remerciant le serveur pour son intervention

Elle courut pratiquement jusqu'à la table, histoire d'échapper au garçon aussi gentil que collant. Malheureusement pour elle, Merlin avait une dent contre elle aujourd'hui. Et elle se retrouva coincée à côté de lui, et en face de Drago, qui comptait bien suivre leur entière conversation. Lorsque Ron s'assit à sa gauche, elle faillit pleurer de soulagement. Ce fut finalement un cri de désespoir qu'elle faillit pousser en se rendant compte que le jeune homme avait choisi sa place de façon stratégique et uniquement dans le but d'être le plus proche possible de l'appareil à raclette. Il était d'ores et déjà obnubilé par le menu, et n'accordait aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait.

- Alors Hermignone, quels sports avez-vous pratiqué ces jours-ci ? La montagne est tellement riche en activités ! On peut vraiment tout y faire. Le choix de sport est si large ! Quand j'étais enfant, j'adorais la luge. Et puis un jour, je-

- Du ski et du patinage ! s'écria la concernée en vitesse.

Cependant, la réponse ne sembla pas convenir à cet expert de la montagne, qui répliqua qu'ils n'avaient rien fait ! Le temps pressait et ils se devaient d'accélérer le rythme. Drago poussa un soupir lorsqu'Andy leur proposa de faire de la mononage (ou quelque chose comme ça, d'après ce qu'il avait compris) avec lui le lendemain. Ce qui lui valut un coup dans le tibia.

Retenant un cri mais envoyant un regard noir à celle qui lui avait asséné le coup, il se dit que cette soirée allait franchement être barbante. Puis, considérant la jeune femme en face de lui, qui retenait un bâillement en écoutant les aventures du valeureux Andy, il décida de s'amuser un peu.

Voulant se venger de son coup (sa jambe lui faisait tout de même sacrément mal), il glissa doucement sa jambe sur celle dénudée de sa rivale. Il savait qu'avant de partir, elle avait jeté un sort réchauffant sur ses jambes, histoire de ne pas perdre ses orteils. Et cela lui convenait très bien.

Lorsqu'il effleura son mollet, il la sentit tressaillir immédiatement. Elle lui jeta un regard rapide mais il se plongea dans son menu et, pensant qu'il avait du faire cela involontairement, elle tourna presque à regret ses yeux vers son voisin.

Avec un sourire en coin, mais toujours les yeux rivés sur son menu, le Serpentard refit le même mouvement une seconde fois. Lorsqu'elle sursauta à nouveau, il garda sa jambe au même endroit, et continua de l'effleurer de haut en bas tout doucement. Sous cette caresse sensuelle et inattendue, Hermione rougit brusquement. Drago releva les yeux et lui adressa un regard moqueur en voyant ses joues écarlates. Elle lui adressa un regard furieux et décala ses jambes le plus possible, afin qu'il ne puisse plus les atteindre.

Retenant un ricanement, il colla le plus possible sa chaise à la table, et, grâce à ses longues jambes, réussit tout de même à atteindre la gambette de la Gryffondore. Cette dernière commença à lui donner des coups sous la table pour le faire reculer et, alors qu'il se retenait de rire, elle envoya un violent coup dans le tibia de son voisin.

- Ouch ! s'écria la pauvre victime innocente, qui n'était autre qu'Andy

- Par Merlin, souffla Hermione, terriblement gênée, je suis désolée.

Le jeune garçon fit le courageux et dit qu'il n'avait rien. En entendant ce mensonge, le blond eut un petit rire.

- Ca te fait rire Malfoy ? fit Hermione, acide.

Il ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. Dix secondes plus tard, il touchait de nouveau sa jambe de son pied.

Agacée au possible, autant par Andy qui ne cessait de parler et par le Serpent qui ne cessait de jouer, elle s'excusa et fila aux toilettes. Qu'on la laisse tranquille !

Andy, quelque peu surpris par sa fuite, décida alors de parler au blond.

- Alors, Dragon, que pensez-vous de la montagne moldue ?

- Mon prénom est Drago, rétorqua sèchement le concerné.

- Oh, pardon.

Ignorant le fait qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa première question, il enchaîna.

- Vous avez vraiment de la chance de passer une semaine de vacances avec tous vos amis.

*_C'est sur que toi, tu dois pas en avoir des masses.*_

- Hermione est vraiment une personne adorable. C'est tellement gentil de sa part de vous avoir donné la chance de découvrir le monde moldu ! Je suis tellement fier d'être son ami, c'est vraiment une personne incroyable.

_*Et tu ne resteras que son ami, imbécile*_

- C'est tellement triste qu'elle n'ait pas d'amoureux. Je pense que c'est quelque chose qui lui manque.

Etrangement, cette remarque fit battre le cœur du Serpentard un peu plus fort.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il, intéressé par la question

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas mais je pense qu'elle a vraiment toutes les qualités pour plaire. Je veux dire, si elle me proposait, je ne dirais pas non.

Il éclata de rire sous le regard furieux de Drago.

- C'est une femme de caractère, continua Andy en reprenant contenance. Elle a besoin d'une relation stable et d'un homme fort. Je ne pense pas être le bon pour elle, malheureusement.

- ….

- Vous voyez, il ne faut pas la blesser. Elle se donne l'air fort mais au fond, elle est fragile. Je l'ai découvert le jour où elle est arrivée à la fac en larmes parce que son copain l'avait trompé. Personne ne devrait avoir le droit de lui faire du mal.

Drago eut soudainement très envie de balancer son poing dans la figure de celui qui avait fait pleurer sa…sa quoi, au fait ? Sa camarade ? Son amie ? Son ex-ennemie ? Oui, ça devait être ça…Elle avait ce statut si spécial d'ex-ennemie que ça en devenait perturbant. Il était perdu. Qu'était-elle pour lui ? Et, surtout, qu'était-il pour elle ?

L'estomac retourné par toutes ses angoisses, il posa sa serviette, s'excusa et partit se rafraîchir le visage aux toilettes.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Hermione en sortit qu'il regretta son geste.

Furieuse, elle lui lança un regard mauvais avant d'attaquer

- C'était quoi ça, Malfoy ?

- Si tu pouvais être plus claire… rétorqua-t-il

Oui, il savait de quoi elle parlait. Mais comment justifier son acte ?

Il lui avait fait du pied parce qu'il voulait s'amuser. Et puis…parce qu'elle l'attirait ? Lui, Drago Malfoy, était attiré par Hermione Granger ?

Des questions plein la tête, il l'entendit à peine grogner qu'il n'était qu'un gamin. Et puis elle partit.

Il entra dans les toilettes et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Vraiment, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Auparavant, il n'aurait jamais accepté de passer des vacances avec elle. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il avait carrément envie de passer chaque jour en sa présence !

…Quoi ? Que venait-il de penser ?

Soupirant, il se regarda dans la glace.

- Ecoute mon pauvre, je sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait, mais tu délires. Pourquoi est ce que je l'apprécie ? Bon, ok…c'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt sympa au fond, et drôle. Et gentille. Et très jolie. Et…non mais faut que je me calme là !

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Bon…en toute honnêteté, je l'aime bien. Mais après…est ce qu'il y a plus ? Je me sens bien en sa présence mais…enfin, c'est bizarre tout de même, on est tellement différents !

Il stoppa son monologue. Si sa mère le voyait ! Non seulement il s'était épris d'une fille qu'il avait détesté pendant des années, mais en plus il se mettait à parler tout seul ! Cette fille le rendait décidément dingue !

Il sortit des toilettes d'un pas rapide. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait angoissé. Il avait peur. Mais de quoi, au fait ? De se faire rejeter ?

Enervé contre lui-même et perturbé au possible, il ne vit pas une paire d'yeux le détailler, cachée dans l'ombre. Et le propriétaire de ces yeux avait tout entendu.

* * *

- Et là je lui ai dit « va te faire mettre ! »

La tablée rit en chœur. Blaise, fier de son humour, eut un sourire en coin. Surtout lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami s'assoir.

- Bah alors Dray, t'as mangé quoi pour rester vingt minutes dans les chiottes ?

Les convives rirent à nouveau. Hermione lui envoya un regard moqueur, qui énerva clairement le blond. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se moquer de lui ! C'était sa faute à elle après tout !

- Je te rassure, je n'y suis resté que trois minutes. Les dix-huit autres ont été consacrées à draguer la magnifique serveuse sur ta gauche.

Tous se tordirent le cou pour la voir. Blaise sembla croire au mensonge de son ami car il lui adressa un clin d'œil. Hermione, elle, était furieuse. Voilà qu'il jouait encore au Don Juan !

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle était furieuse. Elle avait cru qu'il s'intéressait un minimum à elle. Mais non, monsieur l'aristocrate ne pensait qu'à son tableau de chasse !

Ce dernier avait bien suivi les réactions de la Gryffondore et jubilait intérieurement. Il s'était fait une raison : il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle. Maintenant, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être repoussé alors il valait mieux pour son égo qu'elle aussi ressente quelque chose envers lui.

Le dîner se termina sans embûche. Andy parla pendant toute la soirée avec Hermione, ce qui eut le don d'agacer un peu le Serpentard, qui ne pouvait en placer une. Franchement, ce mec était gonflant !

Quoiqu'il en soit, il fut plutôt silencieux, ce que chacun remarqua. Mais il ne perdait pas de temps. Il réfléchissait à la façon de faire flancher la jolie Gryffondore.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant, une Ginny surexcitée proposa une bataille de boules de neige. Voulant digérer un peu, chacun accepta.

Andy envoya une première boule sur Hermione, mais visa tellement mal qu'elle atterrit sur Drago. Ce dernier attrapa de la neige, forma une boule entre ses doigts et l'envoya en plein sur le jeune homme qui la reçut en pleine face.

- Aïe ! cria-t-il, de la neige sur tout le visage

Hermione adressa un regard noir et alla voir s'il allait bien. C'était sans compter sur le blond qui, dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, attaqua. De la neige plein les cheveux, elle se retourna et hésita. Valait-il mieux riposter ou vérifier si Andy allait bien ? Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son camarade de classe se mettre debout et crier qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Elle choisit donc la première option.

Elle courut avec difficulté derrière son adversaire. Lorsqu'enfin elle fut prête à tirer, il sauta sur le côté et elle rata son tir. Irritée, elle continua à courir après lui. Dès qu'elle fut assez près, elle lui sauta littéralement dessus, et abattit de la neige dans ses cheveux et dans son cou. Mais Drago avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et, d'une habile manœuvre, il l'attrapa entre ses bras, la soulevant de terre.

Elle était désormais face à lui, les joues rougies par le froid, les lèvres légèrement gercées. Adorable fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il regarda ses yeux, ses profonds yeux marron et ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

Hermione était complètement perdue. Elle avait le souffle court à cause de sa course et était dans une posture plutôt ridicule, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol.

Il sembla lire dans ses pensées et la posa à terre, sans s'éloigner cependant. Elle était face à lui, dans toute sa splendeur et il n'avait qu'une envie : l'embrasser.

Elle était noyée dans ses yeux, et son parfum était enivrant. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : qu'il l'embrasse.

Il pencha sa tête et elle fit de même. Il sourit, il se sentait plus confiant. Il souffla contre ses lèvres et elle ferma les yeux. Alors, tout doucement, il franchit la distance qui les séparait. Il effleura ses lèvres et elle se rapprocha encore.

Et alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient enfin, une boule de neige s'écrasa sur leurs visages, les faisant sursauter.

**Tadaaaaam**

**Pas pour tout de suite le vrai baiser ;) Et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce Drago plus...joueur!  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu,**

**Pencilcase.03**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeaaah, me revoilà (plutôt rapide cette fois, non?)**

**Je suis très heureuse de poster ce chapitre, qui est le dernier de cette fiction. Je suis aussi assez triste de l'avoir terminée mais bon...toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin comme on dit! **

**Cette histoire a été beaucoup plus longue que prévu! J'avais tout d'abord écrit un OS. Et puis, au fur et à mesure, j'ai tout allongé, j'ai rajouté plein de choses et...voilà le résultat. **

**Cette histoire a été vraiment un plaisir à écrire (c'était ma première fiction, elle n'est donc pas parfaite du tout et je m'améliorerais surement plus tard) même si j'ai eu des moments de relâchement. Je suis vraiment très contente d'être allée au bout de mon idée et d'avoir écrit tout ce que je voulais écrire (je dois vous avouer que ça m'arrive trèèès rarement de finir quelque chose. J'ai toujours beaucoup d'idées mais je n'arrive pas à boucler la boucle, comme on dit)**

**Je suis désolée de vous embêter avec tout ce blabla ;) Voilà je vous laisse avec le dernier chapitre :) **

**Ah! Dernière chose: je compte écrire un épilogue (j'en meurs d'envie, alors ne dites pas non s'il vous plait!). Est ce que ça vous plairait? S'il vous plait donnez moi votre avis! **

**Voilà, vu que je compte encore écrire cet épilogue (si ça vous tente), je continuerai mon blabla la prochaine fois ! **

**Merci de votre soutien, c'est vraiment ce qui m'a motivée à continuer à écrire et à terminer cette histoire!**

**Maintenant, je vous laisse à la lecture! **

* * *

**RAR**

**Stiitch: Merci énormément! Ta review m'a vraiment motivée :) Haha, oui la boule les a interrompus mais bon...d'autres occasions vont se présenter à eux! Bisous, et encore merci pour tout :D**

**Lililouna: Contente que ça te plaise! Merci, à bientôt! **

* * *

Voyant qu'Hermione n'était toujours pas levée, et que le réveil indiquait déjà 8H04, Harry décida d'aller voir ce qu'elle trafiquait dans sa chambre.

- Hermione ? Tu es réveillée ? fit-il en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte

Un grognement lui répondit. Souriant, il entra dans le repère de la lionne et s'assit sur son lit.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Hermione ?

La concernée soupira fortement avant de sortir sa tête de sous les couvertures, où elle s'était roulée en boule.

Elle ne répondit pas, et fixa son meilleur ami, avec l'espoir fou qu'il puisse peut être lire dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de dire ça à voix haute.

Le Survivant abordait un immense sourire, presque machiavélique. Oui, il savait tout. Mais il voulait l'entendre dire.

- Alors ? insista-t-il

Elle soupira à nouveau avant de chuchoter d'une voix presque inaudible :

- J'ai embrassé Malfoy…

- Quoi ? Répète, j'ai rien entendu !

- J'ai embrassé Malfoy.

La poussant à bout, il lui demanda de répéter une troisième fois et, irritée elle hurla :

- Mais t'es sourd ou quoi ! Je t'ai dit que j'ai embrassé Malfoy !

Se rendant compte qu'elle avait crié, elle poussa un couinement et mis la main sur sa bouche. Harry la regarda avec amusement, ce qu'elle remarqua.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris comme un gosse devant des cadeaux ? Ce n'est pas le moment où toi, Harry Potter, est sensé me dire que je suis folle à lier ?

Elle était franchement intriguée. Elle pensait qu'il allait se mettre à hurler, et à la limite à tout casser, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé une réaction comme celle-ci. Il semblait presque heureux de la nouvelle.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-il

- Et alors ? fit-elle, de plus en plus intriguée. C'est quoi cette question ?

- Je vois bien que ça te dérange, Hermione. Et je vois pas pourquoi.

Sidérée, elle s'exclama :

- Tu ne vois pas pourquoi ?! Mais tu viens de quelle planète ?! Je te rappelle que Malfoy est le Serpentard arrogant qu'on détestait pendant notre scolarité. Il m'a insulté pendant des années. Après, il est passé du bon côté, d'accord, mais je ne comprends pas ta réaction. Tu te fiches de savoir que…je…lui et moi…enfin, qu'on soit…

- En couple ?

Elle rougit furieusement puis acquiesça doucement de la tête.

- Ca ne me dérangerais pas. Je serais très content.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Où était passé Harry Potter ? Qui l'avait remplacé par…cette espèce de Bisounours ?

- Eh bien…moi qui m'attendais à un speech de trois heures et à des réprimandes...

- Franchement, je vois pas où est le mal. J'ai confiance en lui.

- Depuis quand ? s'exclama-t-elle, allant de surprise en surprise.

- Depuis que je sais qu'il t'aime.

Si elle n'avait pas été assise dans son lit, Hermione était sûre qu'elle serait tombée. Elle était choquée. Drago Malfoy était…amoureux d'elle ? Comment était-ce possible ? Quand était-il tombé amoureux d'elle ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu ?

Elle rougit. Il l'aimait, elle. Pas une autre. Pas Amy. Elle se sentit soudainement très fière de tenir sa revanche contre l'autre blonde.

Au fond d'elle, elle était euphorique, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. La révélation d'Harry emballa son cœur et c'est avec excitation qu'elle demanda :

- Mais comment tu sais ça ?

- Disons que j'ai surpris une discussion entre Drago et…son fort intérieur.

- Tu veux dire qu'il parlait tout seul ?

Elle se retint d'éclater de rire. Une question lui brulait les lèvres : qu'avait-il dit ? Et surtout : était-elle la cause de cette « presque-schizophrénie » ?

- Lorsqu'on était au restaurant, il est parti aux toilettes. J'ai vu qu'il y passait plus de temps que nécessaire, je me donc suis posté devant la porte et j'ai tendu l'oreille. Je crois qu'il parlait à son reflet dans le miroir, explicita Harry.

- Et…il disait quoi ? chuchota-t-elle

Le Survivant sourit.

- Je pense que tu occupes un peu trop ses pensées… Disons qu'il se remet pas mal en question. Tu as semé un vrai bazar dans son esprit.

Hermione rougit. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse de savoir ça… Tellement rassurée ! Elle, Hermione Granger, attirait le grand et beau Drago Malfoy. Il ressentait quelque chose envers elle, elle ne le laissait pas si indifférent que ça.

Voyant son sourire béat, Harry posa la question fatidique :

- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose à son égard ? Je sais que tu le trouves beau et tout, mais…y-a-t-il plus ?

Le sentiment d'euphorie retomba légèrement. A vrai dire, cette question la tourmentait depuis un moment déjà. Pourquoi était-elle jalouse d'Amy ? Pourquoi le toucher de Drago la brûlait-elle ? Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui constamment ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il…m'obsède. Je sens sa présence, et j'ai envie de partager des moments avec lui. Mais est-ce que c'est quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple attirance physique ?

Elle commença à se ronger les ongles. Les sentiments, c'était franchement compliqué !

- Quoique tu décides, je serai là pour toi.

Harry se leva, sous les yeux éberlués de sa meilleure amie. Rêvait-elle ou la laissait-il réellement en plan ? Quelle sorte d'ami était-il ?

L'Elu rit sous cape et sortit. Hermione avait besoin de réfléchir seule et puis…il devait aller faire un tour chez son ex pire ennemi.

* * *

- Dehors !

Le brun à la cicatrice rit légèrement. Ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre ! Ne se laissant pas faire, il jeta un sort et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant le blond en compagnie de…Ginny.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry, étonné. Celle là, il ne l'avait pas prévue

- Ta femme et moi… on traficote des choses, répondit le Serpent avec un regard moqueur

Ginny le frappa sur l'épaule avant de s'avancer vers son mari.

- Harry, nous ne faisions rien. J'étais simplement venue pour lui parler à propos d'Hermi-

- Oh non ne t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'il ne te touchera pas. Premièrement, parce qu'il craint le grand Harry Potter. Et puis ensuite, parce qu'il a des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre.

La rousse fut surprise quelques instants puis échangea un clin d'œil avec son chéri. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

En effet, elle avait rapidement découvert que les deux anciens ennemis se cherchaient pas mal, tel le chat et la souris. Elle savait également que sa meilleure amie était assez troublée par le beau blond.

- Et bien parfait, fit Harry en souriant. Tout a été enfin mis au clair.

* * *

Andy fit rugir une nouvelle fois le moteur de sa motoneige, tout fier de lui.

- Vous allez voir, cet engin est génial. Le diriger et très facile et la vitesse est vraiment dingue, ajouta-t-il en regardant la petite troupe.

Blaise, impatient, se jeta sur le siège dès qu'il fut libre, entraînant Pansy avec lui. Cette dernière s'assit derrière son compagnon et eut à peine le temps de s'accrocher à lui avant qu'il ne parte en trombe.

- Yahouuuu, cria Blaise, appuyant sur l'accélérateur autant que possible

La motoneige fila au loin et disparut derrière une bosse de neige.

- Il est fou, lâcha Ron, plutôt stressé qu'enjoué.

- Bah quoi, le froid a gelé ta virilité, Weasley ? lança Drago

Tous éclatèrent de rire à l'exception de Ron qui rougit et d'Hermione, qui le fusilla du regard.

- Un problème, Granger ?

Le cœur de la brune s'accéléra. Il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis le baiser. Et elle savait qu'Harry était allé le voir. Mais que s'étaient-ils dit ?

- C'est toi mon problème, Malfoy. Tu es lassant.

Le regard du blond se durcit. Lui qui croyait que Potter avait plaidé en sa faveur ! L'effet avait été inverse : au lieu de se rapprocher d'elle, toutes ces discussions l'avaient éloignée.

- Si pour toi lassant est synonyme de beau, drôle et génial alors oui, je suis lassant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien car la motoneige se fit entendre.

- Les voilà !

Blaise, toujours à fond, s'avança vers le petit groupe sans freiner. Arrivé près d'eux, il dérapa, envoyant ainsi de la neige sur ses pauvres camarades démunis.

- Géant ce bolide ! s'exclama-t-il

Derrière lui, Pansy, le teint encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude, descendit du siège et faillit s'effondrer dans la neige. Il ne fallait jamais mettre un moteur entre les mains de Blaise Zabini.

- A moi ! cria Ginny

Elle embarqua de force Harry, qui démarra avec difficultés puis cala quelques mètres plus loin. Le Quidditch, c'était quand même beaucoup mieux...

* * *

Après que Luna ait emmené Ron faire un tour, ce dernier ayant eu trop peur de conduire lui-même, ce fut au tour d'Hermione.

Cette dernière était furieuse. Elle avait bien compris le petit jeu de ses amis : voilà qu'elle devait faire de la motoneige avec Drago !

- Ca va aller, je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui, répliqua-t-elle alors qu'un Ron verdâtre lui laissait volontiers la place.

- Ah, Hermione, tu dois essayer ! C'est vraiment une expérience unique et incroyable ! Tu vas voir, je suis sur que tu vas adorer ! Le moteur a une puissance de-

- C'est boooon ! s'écria finalement Hermione, agacée.

Elle s'installa au devant et aller démarrer lorsque deux mains fermes lui saisirent les hanches. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner, elle savait que c'était lui. Il n'y avait que son toucher qui pouvait l'électriser de cette façon.

- Enlève tes mains de là Malfoy, grogna-t-elle

- Je dois me tenir Granger, si je tiens à la vie. Et si tu n'es pas contente, laisse-moi les commandes.

La Gryffondore grogna une seconde fois et appuya fort sur l'accélérateur, démarrant à toute vitesse.

Drago sursauta et le doute s'empara de lui. Savait-elle diriger ce bolide ?

- Granger, je te conseille de-

- Mais je m'en fiche de tes conseils ! Tu peux te les garder ! cria-t-elle

Il haussa les sourcils. Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle soit tellement énervée ?

- Laisse-moi conduire.

- Non. Et ne me donne pas d'ordres.

- Granger tu vas-

Elle prit un brusque virage et il planta ses doigts dans ses hanches afin de ne pas tomber. Voulait-elle le tuer ?

Irrité à son tour, il s'avança le plus possible et se colla à son dos. Il huma légèrement son délicieux parfum avant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il voulait faire : arrêter cet engin.

Hermione avait les joues cramoisies. Elle sentait son torse contre son dos, et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais lorsqu'elle vu sa jambe s'avancer jusqu'à la pédale de frein, elle poussa un cri. Il l'avait bien eue, ce Serpent.

Drago appuya sur la pédale, la jambe tendue à l'extrême. La motoneige s'arrêta.

- C'est quoi ton problème Malfoy ?!

Hermione se retourna et s'assit sur le côté. Ils étaient à présent face à face.

- Mon problème c'est toi.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de surprise devant cette révélation honnête, puis s'assombrirent lorsqu'elle comprit le sens de la phrase. Elle était un problème. Quel compliment.

- Et je peux savoir en quoi mon humble personne dérange le grand Drago Malfoy ? ricana-t-elle, franchement vexée

Il se mordit la joue et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas voulu la vexer…C'était raté.

Son cœur avait parlé pour lui le temps d'une seconde. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il parle avec son cœur.

- Je…Tu es un problème dans le sens où je pense toujours à toi. Tu m'obsèdes. Je pense à toi tout le temps, même quand je ne te vois pas. Plein de choses me ramènent à toi, même lorsque je vois une plume, je me souviens de ta tête à Poudlard.

Il sourit et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle était littéralement pendue à ses lèvres.

- Le fait qu'on se soit rapprochés a été…la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. Je t'ai découverte et tu es vraiment quelqu'un de fascinant et d'intéressant. Tu es la preuve vivante qu'il n'y a aucune différence entre les sangs et…je regrette vraiment ce que je t'ai fait. Bref, j'ai appris à t'apprécier et…je tiens beaucoup à toi. J'ai envie de te protéger de tout, de t'aider à réaliser tous tes rêves et…j'ai envie de rester à tes côtés.

Elle ne disait rien. Elle avait l'impression de rêver. Etait-il réellement en train de lui faire une déclaration ?

- Hier, quand on a failli s'embrasser…je sais que ça n'était pas une erreur. Ca fait depuis longtemps que je me sens attiré par toi. En même temps, dur de ne pas l'être…

Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux. Il lui prit délicatement le menton et elle du affronter ses pupilles argentées.

- Tu es une personne magnifique. De l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Hier, je regrette vraiment de ne pas t'avoir embrassée.

Comment résister à ça ? Hermione sourit et s'avança vers lui. Elle franchit l'espace qui séparait leurs lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent, pour le bonheur de l'un comme de l'autre.

Drago était aux anges. Il n'avait ressenti cette sensation géniale d'être heureux et…de vivre. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et délicieuses…Il savait qu'il en était déjà accro.

Hermione était dans le même état. Elle avait quitté la terre ferme. Par Merlin, qu'il embrassait bien.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, il la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux et sourit. Elle était adorable, même trop pour son propre bien.

- Est-ce que…commença-t-elle, la voix mal assurée, est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ?

Elle avait les yeux implorants. Elle était maintenant persuadée d'être amoureuse de lui et son rêve était qu'il le soit aussi.

- Je ressens quelque chose de très fort pour toi, j'en suis sur. Je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi, Hermione.

Il ne pouvait pas encore le dit et elle le comprit. Mais l'émotion qui perça dans sa voix lorsqu'il prononça son prénom dissipa tous les doutes de la brune, qui l'embrassa à nouveau.

- J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

* * *

- Bah alors, vous étiez où ? demanda Ron, les oreilles rougies par le froid et affamé.

- La balade a duré plus longtemps que prévu, dit Drago simplement.

Sous les yeux de tous, il prit la main de la brune et l'aida à descendre de la motoneige. Il garda ensuite sa paume dans la sienne. Son contact lui faisait énormément de bien.

Harry donna un coup de coude à Ginny qui rit. Elle avait bien remarqué la rougeur sur les joues de son amie et les yeux brillants du Serpentard.

- On est les plus forts, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de son mari, qui rit à son tour.

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis, prit d'une impulsion soudaine, décida de déclarer ce qu'il gardait depuis trois jours déjà.

- On a quelque chose à vous annoncer, déclara-t-il, interrompant les conversations

Tous se tournèrent vers l'Elu, qui regarda sa femme avec amour puis lança :

- Ginny est enceinte.

La surprise se peignit sur tous les traits. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça du tout !

- Mais…comment ? interrogea Hermione

- C'est pas bien compliqué Granger. Tu veux que je te montre ?

La Gryffondore frappa celui qui était maintenant son chéri, toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ?

- J'ai remarqué que j'avais du retard et puis, j'avais très faim tout le temps. J'avais aussi du mal à rentrer dans mes vêtements. J'ai donc fait un test de grossesse peu après notre arrivée et…voilà !

Tous embrassèrent les futurs parents. Ron, toujours un peu secoué, pleura légèrement sous le coup de l'émotion. Il allait être oncle après tout !

Andy, resté un peu à l'écart, sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour découvrir Drago en face de lui.

- Merci pour tout, Andy. Cette balade était sympa.

Le jeune étudiant fut surpris mais serra tout de même la main du noble qui lui sourit. Après tout, sans Andy, il ne serait pas en couple avec la meilleure sorcière d'Angleterre !

C'est joyeusement que toute la petite troupe retourna au chalet. Hermione et Drago annoncèrent qu'ils étaient ensemble, pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs amis. La dernière soirée se passa dans une atmosphère joyeuse. Tous autour du feu, ils partagèrent des anecdotes et rirent beaucoup. En allant se coucher, Drago embrassa tendrement Hermione.

- A demain, chuchota-t-elle, les yeux brillants

- A demain.

Oui, demain, la vie continuerait. Ils écriraient leur histoire un peu plus chaque jour. De belles années se présentaient désormais à eux.

**Tadaaam! Qu'en pensez vous? Juste une petite précision: je ne sais pas du tout comment marche une motoneige donc...si ce n'est pas comme ça, je suis désolée!  
**

**C'était très guimauve, je vous l'accorde héhé ;) Alors, épilogue ou pas épilogue?**

**Merci d'avoir lu, **

**Pencilcase.03**


	9. Epilogue

**Et voilà l'épilogue!**

**Wow...ça signifie que c'est définitivement la fin de cette histoire *verse une larme*. Je suis assez mitigée: d'un côté je suis rassurée et contente de l'avoir terminée et de l'autre...assez triste de devoir mettre un point final à cette histoire. **

**Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne fais que commencer l'écriture. Je vous rappelle juste que cette fiction était la première que j'écrivais! (hors OS) C'était vraiment quelque chose de nouveau pour moi. **

**Je vous retrouve en bas pour plus de détails, en attendant: bonne lecture! **

* * *

**RAR**

**Delphine: Merci beaucoup ! Et voici l'épilogue, comme promis.  
**

**Stiitch: Haha merci! Contente que la fin te plaise; j'espère que tu aimeras l'épilogue tout autant. Bisous! :D (je vais suivre ton exemple et replonger dans mon manuel d'histoire ;)  
**

**Lililouna: Merci pour tout les compliments! J'espère que l'épilogue sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. A bientôt!  
**

* * *

_6 ans plus tard_

- Mamaaaaaaan !

Hermione Granger, la trentaine, plia un dernier pull puis monta à l'étage. Quand elle entra dans la chambre de sa fille, Anna, elle y découvrit un désordre incroyable.

- Anna, que s'est-il passé ici ?

La fillette de quatre ans baissa les yeux et une larme perla sur sa joue.

- Je trouve plus mon appareil photo…

Hermione souffla. Elle avait imaginé le pire, comme toujours. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et du admettre que l'appareil ne semblait être nulle part.

- Allons demander à papa s'il sait où il est, d'accord ?

L'enfant attrapa la main de sa mère et c'est ensemble qu'elles descendirent les marches du Manoir Malfoy.

- Malfoy, est ce que tu as vu le-

L'ancienne Gryffondore s'arrêta net, prise par surprise. Elle venait de découvrir son mari se prenant en photo tout seul dans son bureau.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais papa ? demanda Anna, semblant lire dans les pensées de sa mère

Le concerné, qui avait sursauté à l'arrivée de sa femme et de sa fille, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Je…vérifiais si l'appareil marche.

Il s'approcha de sa fille et lui tendit la petite boite bleue.

- Pas de soucis, tu peux l'utiliser.

Anna prit l'appareil puis regarda sa mère. Toutes deux échangèrent un regard intrigué puis éclatèrent de rire.

Drago, vexé, fourra le nez dans ses papiers. Alors qu'Anna partait en courant vers sa chambre pour y ranger son précieux appareil, Hermione s'approcha de son mari et l'encercla de ses bras par derrière.

- Laisse-moi travailler, bougonna-t-il

Elle rit légèrement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle le distrayait. Il lui avait souvent répété que son odeur était trop enivrante.

- Drago, je sais que tu t'adores et que tu adores la technologie moldue, mais la prochaine fois, préviens Anna quand tu lui empruntes…un jouet.

Il ronchonna et Hermione se demanda quelques secondes si elle n'était pas en train de parler à un enfant plutôt qu'à son mari.

- Allez, boude pas.

Elle lui caressa doucement les épaules et embrassa sa nuque. La volonté du Serpentard céda vite face à la tendresse de sa femme et c'est habilement qui se retourna et la fit s'assoir sur ses genoux.

- Bien joué Miss Granger, je suis d'excellente humeur à présent. Pourrions-nous verrouiller la porte quelques instants histoire de…

Il lui fit un sourire ravageur et c'est avec grande difficulté qu'elle repoussa ses avances. Ils devaient partir après tout. Lui caressant doucement la joue, elle se détacha de son étreinte et lui déclara qu'ils devaient transplaner. Bien évidement, il se remit à bouder.

* * *

- Benjiiiiiiiii !

Anna s'enfuit des bras de son père et s'élança vers un petit garçon roux aux yeux verts, Benjamin Potter.

Hermione sourit en voyant la bonne humeur de sa fille. Elle se dirigea ensuite à son tour vers ses amis d'enfance pour les saluer.

Harry l'étreignit comme à sa bonne habitude, de même que Ginny, dont le ventre était à nouveau arrondi. Elle embrassa ensuite Ron et Luna.

- Zabini et Parkinson ne viennent pas ?

- Non, ils sont aux Caraibes.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Les deux anciens Serpentards vivaient désormais aux quatre coins du globe. Ils s'étaient découvert une passion folle pour les voyages et profitaient de leur jeunesse pour s'évader un peu partout. Les deux adultes ne s'étaient pas mariés mais étaient toujours en couple.

Il en était de même pour Luna et Ron, qui n'avaient jamais sauté le pas. Luna avait déclaré que les mariages portaient malheur, ce qui avait très légèrement refroidi l'ardeur du rouquin. Ils avaient en revanche déjà un enfant, une petite fille de quelques mois qui dormait à présent à poings fermés dans les bras de sa mère.

Enfin, du côté de l'Elu et bien…Ginny avait accouché quelques années auparavant de Benjamin, et ils attendaient désormais leur deuxième enfant.

Hermione regarda encore une fois sa fille puis se mit à préparer le dîner. Revenir dans le chalet où tout avait commencé avait été une très bonne idée.

Elle cuisina une fondue pour tous, se préparant mentalement à des réprimandes de la part de Ginny. Elle allait encore dire qu'elle était trop grosse.

- Besoin d'aide ?

La Gryffondore sourit et se retourna vers son mari, qui souriait lui aussi. Rien n'avait vraiment changé au fond, tout était toujours comme au premier jour. Ils étaient les mêmes, ils avaient toujours leurs caractères, leurs qualités et leurs défauts.

- Avec plaisir, Monsieur Malfoy.

Il se mit à laver une salade, sans utiliser sa baguette. Hermione lui avait appris énormément de choses, parmi lesquelles faire la cuisine sans magie.

Une fois le dîner prêt, Hermione reposa sa serviette sur le comptoir et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'Anna devrait avoir un frère ou une sœur ?

Il sursauta. Merlin, comment pouvait-elle sortir ça comme ça, sans prévenir ?

- …

- Parce que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère ou une sœur. Etre enfant unique c'est pas très chouette.

- …

- Drago, tu m'écoutes ?

Il sourit et se tourna vers elle. Oui, Anna pouvait avoir des dizaines de sœurs si elle le désirait. Il ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour elles.

Il embrassa doucement sa femme, et elle prit ça pour un oui.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il doucement

- Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et seul un raclement de gorge les fit s'éloigner.

- Maman! Demain, tu peux m'apprendre à faire du ski ? Parce que Benji, il sait déjà comment faire !

Hermione sourit et attrapa son bébé dans ses bras. La fillette supplia sa mère du regard et cette dernière céda devant les yeux magnifiques de sa fille. Elle était tellement belle avec ses cheveux caramel et ses yeux bleus, que tous craquaient devant sa bouille.

- D'accord chérie, mais à une condition : ne prends jamais exemple sur papa.

**Alors, comment avez vous trouvé la fin? Bien?Nulle? :) Donnez votre avis, c'est important pour moi!**

**Je reprends mon blabla. Je tiens simplement à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews, des messages, tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris ou qu'ils l'ont suivie. Ce sont ces simples petits gestes qui motivent, qui donnent envie de continuer à écrire. Alors, merci! **

**Concernant, ma prochaine fiction, je peux déjà vous en parler brièvement car j'ai déjà la trame et je bosse sur le deuxième chapitre. Ca sera une fiction hors Poudlard, toujours une Dramione (on ne se refait pas) mais...ça sera plus mystérieux, avec de l'aventure et ce genre de choses. Un peu moins guimauve quoi! (mais bon, le romantisme n'est pas parti au placard , je vous rassure) Bref, j'ai hâte de vous retrouver très bientôt.**

**Pencilcase.03**


End file.
